The Four: Alaska's Destiny Sequel
by Ms Autumn
Summary: "There will be Four: Earth, Air, Water, and Fire. Only these four elements can save Runescape. But beware, darkness still lurks inside your hearts." A prophecy must be fulfilled. Can Aklase and her friends find their elements before it's too late?
1. Prologue

Prologue

My name…is Aklase

I once lived a very normal life on Runescape. I trained skills, killed beasts, made 99 goals, had three best friends training by my side. Life was good, life was very good…but all that changed one day as one of my friends, War, suggested we explore The Wilderness. I was never really quite fond of The Wilderness. I soon after figured out that it was because my birth parents were killed inside there by a dark presence called The Darkness. I had been hidden by my mother just outside the Wilderness wall in Edgeville where I was found by my adopted parents. They raised me well.

But there I was, inside the evil scene that had murdered the two most special people in my life. Being scared out of my mind was only the beginning. We had found the underground pass that we were searching for…but I later wished we hadn't.

I was murdered inside those walls by the things that haunted my nightmares…tormented demons. I didn't die in vain, I had protected War and my best friend Jawwie.

You would think that would be the end of everything…but turns out my life was about to be anything but normal.

A child was born three days after my death and my spirit was placed inside this little baby, though she didn't know it yet. This child was named Alaska.

Three months later, the baby now a level 3 and ready to begin her training, had her world turned upside down when her mother, who was a legend named Dragon, was murdered by an evil wizard who called himself Dark Wizard, and Alaska had witnessed it.

That was just the beginning, the little level 3 soon found Jawwie and War, who were only just recovering from the shock of my death and before she knew it, Alaska joined up with them and that night woke up with my body and level. She soon began to realize as she heard the stories of me…she was a part of me and it was up to her and my two friends to bring me back to life.

Though that would be an impossible task, they met Merlin the wizard who set them on the path to The Cave of Legends. While still at Merlin's, my friends learned that this was not only my and Alaska's destiny…but theirs as well.

On the way they met an old flame of mine, Npm, who knew nothing of our true destinies. I could tell that he was falling for Alaska…but the true reason for that was she was really me, his first love. Though I did something stupid and ruined everything we had and I thought he despised me…I later found that not to be the case.

They traveled a long, hard journey back to the place where everything went wrong: The Wilderness.

There, they found out the terrible secret about War that Alaska found horrifying: Dark Wizard was War's father.

Alaska nearly gave her life to protect her friends, but I helped her stay alive secretly, and they all escaped.

Finally, we reached The Cave of Legends where I was brought back to life. As for Alaska…she now lives among us as a level 3 and doesn't remember a thing. Though we regret that, it can't be helped, her part of the destiny was over.

Merlin appeared to us in the cave and told us a prophecy: There will be four: Earth, Air, Water, and Fire. Only these four elements can save Runescape. But beware, darkness still lurks inside your hearts."

Now we live our lives like we used to, waiting for the day that we each find our elements and fight in the battle of our lives.

My life is anything but normal.

But I have three people that will follow me every step of the way.

Because like it or not this is their destiny too.

Npm and I are rekindling where we left off,

Me and Jawwie are closer than ever as best friends,

War…well War's still War.

Our story,

Our tale,

Our legend,

Is only just beginning.

Something tells me we will suffer through pain that will push us over the edge.

But we will carry on.

We will become…The Four.

* * *

WOOO! XD So this sorta turned out to be a review more than anything…but you guys can read the 25 chapters of Alaska's Destiny if you want to get a clear view of what's going on. (Another story I wrote). I am not always the fastest writer but I will do my best and hope I get plenty of reviews Chapter 1 should be up soon…


	2. The Sign

Chapter 1 

* * *

The Sign 

* * *

"She knows."

"How? No mortal has ever figured out the secret to the door."

"The gods. They chose Dragon's daughter as her body."

"That still doesn't explain how she knows about the prophecy."

"Merlin."

"That blabbering wizard? He was never any good."

"If they find out about their true powers that will be the end of your life. I don't suppose you still believe your son will protect you."

"He has betrayed me. He will never be my heir."

"Then you must stop them and kill them before it is too late."

"How do I do that?"

"Find their worst nightmares and use it against them. Separate them and do as you must do. The Four must not survive!"

"Yes sir. And thank you for giving me a chance."

"Dark Wizard you were never fit to be a threat. As an ally you might be some use to me."

"What about the girl? She came back to life once, she could do it again."

"Whatever you do she must be destroyed. She has the blood of Sha'ri and Saraki coursing through her veins. If she finds her element she will not be an easy kill. SHE MUST BE DESTROYED! UNDERSTAND ME?"

"Y-yes my king, of course."

"Then go. Oh and Dark Wizard…"

"Yes my lord?"

"Do not fail me…or becoming a demon will be like a slice of heaven compared to what I will do to you." 

* * *

"Ow!" Alaska let out another yell of pain that she quickly silenced as her boyfriend, Npm, ran over the long scar on her arm with a wet cloth soaked in super restore.

She had been fighting turoths for her slayer assignment and was caught unaware by a big one creeping up behind her and received a nasty wound.

Now here she was at Catherby next to the ocean, brought there by an emergency teleport, her boyfriend carefully tending to her wound with her flinching at every sting.

She hated having to show him how much she hated pain. He seemed to flinch slightly every time she did. He had dark ruffled hair, wore a robin hood hat on his head, and wore clothes that always shown his biceps slightly underneath unless he wore his dharok armor with his zammorack god sword and he wore a fletching skillcape.

She had flaming red colored hair with a black cavalier and she wore a verac brassard with flared trousers and dragon boots. She also had beautiful light blue eyes that seemed to sparkle unless faced in battle.

He sighed as she flinched for the thousandth time. "Just hold still, it's almost healed."

"I can't even feel it." She muttered to him, turning her head.

He smiled slightly at her stubbornness. She hated showing any signs of weakness. She hated showing any emotions at all. He knew that she always wanted to be a leader from the day he met her and to her leaders needed to be fearless and show that nothing fazed them.

"You know…you don't have to be brave all the time. It's me! Just be yourself." Npm urged her.

She turned to look at him. "This IS who I am."

"Then where is your smile?" He teased gently.

She turned away. She used to smile all the time, more so at him. Ever since her resurrection she seemed even more determined to not show a smile.

Once he was sure the wound was healed, he looked closely at her. "I bet I could still make you smile." He smiled playfully.

She raised an eyebrow. "I highly doubt that. The only jokes you know are perverted." She teased. She got up and turned away from him, casting her attention toward her wound to make sure of no infection.

"It's easy." He began. "Just do this-" He stopped as his hands suddenly met her sides, dancing on them as he surprised her in a tickle attack.

She let out a gasp of surprise as she, by instinct, flung herself in the grass and she tried to curl up into a ball, laughing loudly and playfully.

"Alright…alright….stop!" She gasped between laughs. He finally ceased the tickling and drew his hands away.

As she caught her breath he learned closer to her as she lied on the ground. "I told you I could make you laugh." He smiled happily.

She turned to look at him, her eyes sparkling more than ever. "Oh, yeah? Let's see how you like it!" She stopped as she lunged toward him, pinning him to the grass as she started tickling his stomach with a playful smile.

Suddenly he grabbed her arms and flung her beside him, forcing her to stop. She quickly attacked back and they began rolling a little bit farther from the water until they finally stopped, Aklase on top of Npm, laughing as they caught their breath.

"Ahem."

Aklase looked up to see a man towering over them with a smirk on his face. She looked down, saw the position her and her boyfriend were in, and quickly scrambled up to dust herself off.

"What are you doing here, War?" Aklase growled, embarrassed being caught in such a position.

This was her other friend. War was a high level with blonde hair that usually stuck out even though he wore the questing skill cape and hood. Aklase had always thought of him as a brother…an annoying stuck up brother.

"I finished getting my 1k monkfish." War shrugged away the question. "What were YOU doing HERE?" His smirk grew wider.

She glared at him. "Pervert…" She muttered under her breath before walking away.

Npm had gotten up and he turned to look at War. "We were just messing around. And no not THAT way." Npm glared at War as he opened his mouth to make a comment.

Aklase came back with a fully restocked backpack. "So where's Jawwie?" She asked, eager to change the subject.

War shrugged. "How should I know? I'm not her babysitter."

"She's been acting weird ever since we got back from the Wilderness." Aklase sighed.

"It's been like 3 months!" Npm sighed. "Can't she just get over it already?"

"She's stressing like the rest of us. The sooner we find our elements the better." Aklase began reverting back into leader mode, which Npm acknowledged with a growl to himself.

"How long do we have to wait?" War grumbled, kicking a rock into the water.

"We wait as long as we need to." Aklase just about ordered him. "I'm going to go find Jawwie." With that said, she turned away and headed toward the bank.

"Dude, your girlfriends starting to piss me off." War mumbled to Npm.

Npm ignored the outburst as he stared after Aklase. He knew that the old Aklase was in there somewhere, he had seen a tiny bit of it today. There had to be a way…no. Impossible. There was no way that he could get her to act like her old self with the prophecy hanging over their heads. They needed a leader now more than ever…and she knew it. 

* * *

Aklase sighed and shook her head fondly. Jawwie was in the exact place that she thought she would be…the castle wall of Yanille.

Aklase didn't know the story of her and this place but she always came there and sat on the wall and just looked out to the distant ogre infested lands.

Aklase decided to go the quicker way. She grabbed her grappling hook and threw it against the wall and jumped on it, climbing up.

She walked over to Jawwie and sat next to her. Jawwie had her legs tucked against her, her head between them.

"Jawwie…?" Aklase tapped her friend on the shoulder.

Jawwie gasped and sat up with a start. "Aklase! You scared me!"

Aklase held back a laugh. "Sorry…what are you doing up here?"

Jawwie was Aklase's best friend. Aklase was sure the reason was because they were so much alike. Jawwie hated showing emotions as well…though she had her own personal reasons for it. Jawwie had dark, short, pixie hair that was wrapped in a hair band. It was usually covered by her woodcutting cape and hood. She always had her hood on over her head, shielding away unwanted eyes. She wore a blue shirt with blue shorts, unless she was fighting then she wore verac armor like Aklase.

"Just thinking." Jawwie replied to her question.

"About the prophecy?" Aklase dared to ask.

"Why haven't we got our elements yet?" Jawwie suddenly turned on her. "This waiting is killing me. We could be losing the battle while we wait here for our 'powers'." Jawwie groaned.

Aklase shrugged. "Merlin told us to wait and live our lives. There isn't much else we can do."

"How can you be so calm about all this?" Jawwie scraped the wall in frustration.

"If Merlin gave us specific instructions I wouldn't be. But he told us to live our lives and wait." Aklase told her firmly.

"But what if-" Jawwie suddenly stopped as something caught her eye. Aklase followed her gaze as she looked out into the setting sun on the horizon. There was a huge ball of light, it looked like a shooting star. It was heading toward an island that looked small from a distant. It suddenly crashed onto the island, right before their eyes.

"Was that a shooting star?" Jawwie asked in curiosity.

"No…" Aklase whispered. Normally she would agree that that was a regular shooting star. But Aklase suddenly felt a pull toward whatever that was…almost the same pull that Alaska felt when she found Aklase's soul.

"I think…it was a sign." Aklase gasped.

Jawwie whipped around toward her. "A sign? Then this is what we've been waiting for! Where is it? We have to go to it as soon as we can."

Aklase knew exactly where it went. "Ape Atoll." Her feet suddenly felt glued to the ground. She had only been there once with Npm a long time ago…they had nearly died. The neighbors weren't too friendly around those parts. The only way they could get to there is if they had the devices that turned them into monkey's…and only War had such a device.

"Were dead." Aklase gulped. For the first time in a long time…Aklase felt fear. 

* * *

~To be continued~ 

* * *

WOO Chapter 1 is here! I hope you guys enjoyed it :) Merry Christmas everyone!


	3. Beginning of the End

Chapter 2 

* * *

Beginning of the End 

* * *

Aklase stared out into the distant island numbly as Jawwie sent a message to War and Npm telling them to get to Yanille as fast as they could.

"You ok?" Jawwie asked with concern. If even Aklase showed fear then she knew they were heading into danger.

Aklase turned to her at once and nodded. "Of course…it's just that it's a long way from here to there. At least a two day journey."

Jawwie shrugged, suddenly feeling more like her old self. "Then we better get moving. We're finally getting closer to fulfilling our destiny!" With that, she jumped up to climb down the grappling hook Aklase had hooked to the wall.

With a moment hesitation and a deep breath, Aklase followed Jawwie down onto the ground. This was her chance to be a leader! She wasn't going to let fear get in her way.

Just as they reached the bank, War and Npm came running toward them.

"What…did…you…find?" War gasped between breaths of air.

Aklase quickly pushed her fear aside and let leader mode take over. "A flaming ball of…something crashed onto Ape Atoll. We think it might be one of our elements, or at least a sign. " She reported.

"Great!" War smiled. "So we just grab our monkey devices and go there. Easy."

"Yeah…just one problem with that." Jawwie began.

"We don't have the monkey sticks dude." Npm frowned.

War glared at them. "You all sicken me."

"Be that as it may, we still have to go there. It will be at least a two day journey so let's pack for the worst, including anti poison." Aklase added, remembering being poisoned her first time to Ape Atoll.

For once, none of them argued to her bossy attitude, only headed for the bank. Aklase sighed as she followed them, her hands automatically grabbing the most needed items and putting them into her backpack. She suddenly wondered if she should bring Sniper.

Sniper was Alaska's pet baby cockatrice. She had rescued it as an egg after Npm had killed its attacking mother. After Alaska had brought Aklase back, Aklase continued raising the baby cockatrice and fixed its eyes so it could no longer have a killing stare. It was now the size of a cow, almost full height for it. Aklase had been teaching him to fly the best she could but had not attempted riding him yet. She hoped to one day fly alongside War as he rode his bird Zammy who was getting older and could not hold the weight of four people very well anymore.

"Do you think I should bring Sniper?" She asked her friends.

"Nah. If you need him just use the whistle like I do with Zammy." War advised.

Aklase nodded. Once every pet bird was old enough, the pet store owners gave the owners a whistle that, when blown, summons the bird to the owner; No matter how far it may be.

"Everyone got a mobile army teleport?" Jawwie asked. "It's already getting dark so using the spirit trees would make the trip go a little faster."

Everybody nodded as they used the teleports as one. Aklase secretly hated using the spirit trees…the sucking feeling as she gets dragged underground…the feeling of no air for a few seconds. But she had to go through with it, just like any other person that lived in this land called Runescape.

As she saw her world quickly change from a bank to a castle wall with people yelling inside, Aklase turned to the tree by habit.

"Four for the Gnome Stronghold roots please." Aklase told the tree. It always seemed weird to talk to a tree…and weirder yet when it replied "Any friends of the gnomes are a friend of mine. Hold on tight."

Aklase shut her eyes as the roots opened up from the ground and clung to her form, before opening a hole in the ground and sucking her inside. As fast as it begun, it was over and Aklase opened her eyes again to feel the roots letting go and sucking back into the dirt.

She looked around to see Npm dusting off his robin hood hat, Jawwie shivering slightly, and War trying to get his gaze to focus again. Clearly she wasn't the only one that disliked the ride.

"Right." Npm was the first to talk. "Which way to the big ass tree?"

"I'll tell you when I stop seeing three spirit trees." War replied in a dizzy tone.

"Oh for God's sake!" Jawwie muttered. "It's this way!" She began to head north.

Aklase followed, looking back to make sure the guys were following. She smiled when she saw Npm leading War north. Though it never occurred to her before, Npm and War must be as close as Jawwie and she were. Jawwie and Aklase were like sisters, did War and Npm think of each other as brothers?

"Stop leading me like I'm a level 5 noob!"

"You were stumbling around like you were drunk."

Yes…she was sure they did. 

* * *

A few minutes later, they were on Crash Island. Aklase rubbed the back of her head, suddenly feeling less confident getting so close to Ape Atoll and was relieved when Jawwie suggested they set up a tent and rested there for the night.

As she helped her friends set up the tent, she couldn't help but think of the scare Alaska had gone through with this. For some reason, a reason that she couldn't even probe her mind for, she was extremely uncomfortable with sleeping in the same tent as the guys. Though Aklase didn't quite like the idea herself, she would put up with it.

As they settled inside, a few minutes later she heard the soft breathing of her friends as they fell asleep. She lied there awake, staring at the roof of the tent. She sighed and slowly got up to get out of the tent. She wasn't going to get to sleep anytime soon, so she might as well get some fresh air.

She crawled out of the tent and headed downstream, keeping next to the water. Once she was sure of a good place, she sat on a rock next to the water. The air felt fresh, the stars were glittering above her head, and the moon reflected on the surface of the water. A light breeze swept through the air and Aklase breathed it in. How could everything be so peaceful, when a war was on the edge of breaking through?

She heard a twig snap behind her and she whipped around, only to relax as she saw Npm heading toward her. "What are you doing up?" She asked him.

"I could ask you the same thing." He replied to her as he sat down next to her.

"Couldn't sleep, now what's your reason?"

Npm shrugged. "Felt it get a little colder and woke up to see you gone." He turned to look at her. Her eyes seemed to reflect the sparkling stars in the sky…how could someone like her choose this dangerous path of an adventurer?

Seeming to read his mind she smiled. "Npm…there are two kinds of woman in this land. The kind who choose to be the damsels in distress, waiting for their princes to come and save them…or the kind that choose to make something of themselves and fight their own dragons."

Npm blinked. "How did you know what I was thinking?"

"I've known you long enough to be able to read your eyes like a book." She looked at him closely, silently beginning to hope that he could feel the intensity of her passion.

He smiled and closed his eyes. "Can't read them when their closed can you?"

She smiled and pushed him playfully.

"I finally got some real smiles out of you didn't I?" Npm suddenly said.

Instantly her smile vanished. She had no idea she was actually…enjoying herself. She should be thinking about their next move! Not closing her eyes to reality and pretending everything was ok.

He seemed to notice her vanishing smile. "I didn't mean anything bad by it. I like your smile. I love your smile."

She got up. "We should get some sleep." She muttered before beginning to walk away but was quickly thrown back as Npm grabbed her arm and pulled her back into sitting.

"Aklase, you've been really tense. All you've been doing lately is training and worrying and training and worrying." He reached to move a strand of hair covering her eyes and rested his hand on her cheek. "You don't have to be in leader mode all the time." He urged her.

She looked into his eyes, wishing what he was saying was true. But they really needed a leader now…and a leader never put her needs before anyone else's. "I'm sorry Npm. But right now I think I do."

"NO!" He barely stopped himself from screaming. "No, you don't. " He took her hands. "You weren't always like this and we got along fine then."

"We didn't have the prophecy over our heads then!" Aklase's voice was beginning to rise, willing him to understand.

"And you don't think that we can take care of ourselves?" Npm challenged her.

She stopped short. "That isn't what I'm saying."

"Well it looks like that's exactly what you're saying." None of them liked where this was going. This romantic setting was quickly turning into a war zone.

"You know what? Forget it. You wouldn't understand anything about being a leader would you?" Aklase's anger suddenly got the better of her and she fumed. She got up and stomped back to the tent, leaving Npm still sitting on the rock.

"Where are you going?" His voice sounded more concerned than angry but Aklase forced herself to ignore it.

"Where do you think?" She snapped back over her shoulder. No way she was going to get any sleep now…

She suddenly thought of an idea. It was dangerous and downright stupid but right now she didn't care. She was going to prove to Npm that she cared about her friends more than anything and was a true leader.

Once back at camp, she stomped over to the small paper lined plane and turned to the gnome sleeping inside it. "Wake up!" She snapped.

The gnome nearly toppled over with surprise. "Who-sa-what-now?" It looked around wildly.

"Calm down. I need you to take me to Ape Atoll now." Aklase ordered the gnome.

The gnome blinked at her. "Buh..I thought there was four of yous. And ain't it the middle of the night?"

"There is and yes it is, are you done asking questions? I just need to get there. Now." She glared at it.

It blinked. "I guess it is how it is. Climb on board." The little gnome quickly scrambled into the boat tied in the water and Aklase followed it in. "Hold on." It warned as the boat left shore and it began rowing toward the island that seemed to be getting bigger and bigger. 

* * *

After what seemed like hours, they had finally reached the island. Aklase, still in fuming mode, jumped right out and began heading into the poison infested jungle.

"Wait, young lady!"

She sighed in frustration and looked back.

"You realize of course, I'm going to have to row back to your buddies?" It said to her.

She nodded. "Yeah, sure. Do whatever you want." With that said, she walked deeper into the jungle.

At every corner she seemed to hear a twig snapping or a growl, but she ignored it carelessly. How could he even suggest that she thought that they couldn't take care of themselves? Just because she wanted to be a good leader, didn't mean that she thought her friends to be weak. They just needed some…guidance every once in a while. Why did he care? She hadn't heard the rest of them complaining. She seemed to be the only one to be calm in a moment of crisis. Isn't that what they needed? A calm touch when everything seemed lost?

She suddenly let out a gasp as something tripped her and she landed on her face. She let out a yelp of pain as a twig scraped where she was wounded by turoths. She turned to look at the wound, still on the ground, and frowned as she realized it was cut open and bleeding again. She sighed and just lied there, only now realizing how exhausted she was.

She suddenly heard a growl that seemed too close for comfort. She sat bolt upright, groaning slightly as pain shot from her arm. She began realizing how much trouble she was really in. She didn't have her backpack, she could hardly move without her arm throbbing, and she was in a position where she was about to be attacked. She truly was screwed.

She gasped as the leaves rustled next to her head…something was coming….closer…and closer…

A tiny snake slithered out.

She let out a breath of relief. This baby snake was too young to have a poison bite. "Hey little guy." She whispered to the snake. "Where's your mother?"

Suddenly she heard a hiss right behind her. She slowly turned around to see the biggest snake she ever saw, at least the size of a fully grown cockatrice…and it looked angry.

"Oh sh-" She began, only to be silenced by the snake opening its mouth and letting out a monster hiss. She lunged forward just as it clamped toward on the ground she had once sat on. She ran forward as fast as she could, suddenly hearing threatening hisses coming from every leaf. And her arm was beginning to hurt more than ever. She was sure it was infected.

She suddenly felt herself drop, letting exhaustion take over. How could she think she could find the element herself with no sleep and no help? The wound was burning now and the snakes were in view, slithering toward her, all huge.

She gasped as she suddenly felt a flashback. Except then she was frozen, and demons were closing in. She had died that night and it seemed she was going to again. Except this time…she had high doubts that she would get a second chance.

She shut her eyes, waiting to feel the same pain that had cut through her before except this time she had no friends close to her to warm her heart before she let her last breath escape her.

…

She heard a few slashes and then a couple of hisses cut off. What had happened? She suddenly felt warm hands pressed around her as she felt herself being lifted. She groggily opened her eyes to see she was in the arms of the one person that she loved…Npm.

"What are you doing here?" She rasped.

"Shh." He shushed her. "Just sleep. I'll get you back to the camp in one piece. I promise."

She sighed with this thought in mind and, too tired to argue, let herself fall into an uneasy sleep in his arms. 

* * *

~To be continued~ 

* * *

I was on fire tonight! XD Hope you guys enjoyed…sorry for all the fluff. R&R!


	4. Monkey Business

Chapter 3 

* * *

Monkey Business 

* * *

"Aklase?"

"Ugh…"

"Aklase…?"

"Urg…"

"Aklase!"

Aklase sat up with a start and looked around wildly, trying to remember where she was. She relaxed as she realized she was outside the tent, with Npm looking down at her.

"What happened?" She asked groggily, rubbing her head.

"You were nearly killed by snakes and your wound opened up again. Don't worry, I dressed it up."

Aklase looked up at him with surprise and then let her gaze rest of her arm, which was covered in bandages. She turned back to look at him. "Thank you…how did you know I was there?"

He shrugged. "I took a wild guess when you weren't in the tent and the gnome was rowing back to shore." He said sarcastically.

She looked down at her lap. "I didn't act like a very good leader tonight did I?"

"I pissed you off and you let your temper take over. Not entirely your fault." He tried to assure her.

She glared at him. "Stop trying to make excuses for me. That was a stupid thing to do and I'm just lucky you saved my ass in time."

"Your ass is worth saving." Npm smiled with amusement.

She relaxed a little, seeing Npm's smile and that it was directed toward her again. "We probably have to tell War and Jawwie about this don't we?"

"Not if you don't want us to. I don't like lying to War but…it's not like this is the biggest secret in the world."

She smiled and tried to get up to hug him but quickly sat back down as a trickle of pain shot from her arm once again.

"You just need to sit down for a couple of minutes and you'll be able to walk again." He explained.

"How are we going to explain how my wound opened up?" She frowned.

"Uh…I don't know. I'm going to go catch us breakfast. Kay, thanks, bye." With that said he quickly got up and headed for the water.

"Wait, what?" She stared after him in confusion, than sighed in amusement. She guessed she could just tell them she went for a walk and scraped it on a twig…that was at least some of the truth.

She turned to the rising sun, the sky was beginning to turn an orange gold color. Her arm beginning to feel better, she walked over to the water's edge and looked down into the water at her reflection. More than anything she wished she could be at Catherby right now, fishing her way to 99. But she was meant for greater things…whether she liked it or not.

Suddenly, her sparkling eyes in the reflection turned into a red bloody color and her mouth began to bare fangs. Her face flooded with darkness and her color turned into a pure midnight black. The figure smiled a devilish grin and lunged at her with a fierce growl.

Aklase let out a scream of surprise and lunged back, colliding with a tree behind her. She collapsed on the ground, rubbing her head and trembling violently. What was that?

"What's wrong? What happened?" Npm was running toward her with 4 lobsters in a cage.

"There's something in the water!" Aklase said the words before she could stop them, still shaking. Npm looked confused but turned toward the water and after a few minutes turned back to her.

"I don't see anything…are you sure you saw something?"

Aklase began to desperately search her mind. Somehow the figure seemed familiar to her…but it was hazy. It must have been when she was just a spirit, those days she barely remembered anything. She couldn't just let it go though! Something told her that thing, whatever it was, was dangerous. Then again maybe she was going crazy from all the stress…

"Aklase." He repeated. "Are you sure you saw something?"

Somehow, she couldn't lie to him "I did. I'm sure I did. But…it might have just been a fish swimming by." She felt like she was trying to reassure herself as much him.

He suddenly let out a small laugh.

"What's so funny?" She frowned.

"Well…Alaska was afraid of water, so you might have caught that as well from her. Do you think that might be it?"

She pondered this for a second. It was true…she had gotten a few of Alaska's qualities…and ever since the resurrection she hadn't been quite fond of water. Maybe that was it? Was she just developing a fear of water? She prayed that was true.

She turned back to Npm. "Well…I wouldn't say afraid.." She muttered. She suddenly heard a rustle and turned around to see War coming toward them, reaching out his arms in a stretch with a yawn.

"Look who finally decided to roll out of the tent." Npm called to him.

War shrugged. "I was tired. Sue me. Are those lobsters?" He casted his gaze toward the cage of lobsters.

Npm looked toward the cage as if only just remembering he had brought it. "Uh, yeah. Start a fire and we'll cook these suckers up."

"Where's Jawwie?" Aklase asked War.

"Sleeping like a hibernating bear." War scoffed.

She nodded, slightly happy that Jawwie was sleeping well again. "Let's get the lobsters cooked and eaten. We have a long way ahead of us…and this is just a guess but make sure to have your anti poison ready. Something tells me we'll need them." 

* * *

About an hour later, Jawwie joined them and ate her slightly cold lobster and they were on their way. Now they were on Ape Atoll, gazing out at the jungle ahead.

"Weird." War observed. "It looks like someone already made a path through the jungle."

Aklase looked away, embarrassment beginning to flood through her.

"A lot of people come here, big deal." Npm covered for her. "Are we going or not?"

She flashed him a quick look of thanks before they entered in the path she had made.

"So what do you think the first element will be?" Jawwie broke the silence as they walked through the path.

"I bet it's going to be fire, which of course, we all know will be mine." War held his head up high.

Jawwie scoffed. "You'll burn yourself! We all know that fire will be my element."

"I like fire, therefore it's mine." Npm argued.

"As far as I'm concerned, I don't care what my element is. Just as long as we get it and fast." Aklase mumbled.

At this, the other three grew silent.

"Party pooper…" War muttered.

"So you're not the least bit curious?" Jawwie asked her in disbelief.

"Of course I am!" Aklase said. "I just kind of doubt that my element will be fire."

"Why?" War frowned. "It's the best one."

"Not true. Water puts out fire." Jawwie pointed out.

"Who asked you?" He glared at her.

"Well anything's better than earth…" Jawwie made a face.

"What's wrong with earth?" Npm asked in confusion.

"All you can do is move a bunch of mud and dirt around…yeah..that's really exciting." Jawwie scoffed.

Before the talk could continue, Aklase suddenly felt the same pull that she had felt when she first saw the sign. "We're almost there!" She said.

The friends looked at her in surprise before bursting into a run.

"Hey! Wait up!" Aklase called to them before following.

She managed to get ahead and she closed her eyes, letting her senses take over. As she grew nearer, the feeling of power began growing bigger…and bigger…finally it was smothering.

"Aklase! Watch out!"

At Jawwie's cry, Aklase made an abrupt stop to see that she was just on the edge of a creator. She had found where the falling, whatever it was, hit!

Her friends came beside her and gaped at the huge hole in the earth.

"The monkeys aren't going to like this…" Npm muttered.

Aklase nodded agreement but jumped into the creator.

Jawwie stared wide eyed at her. "Aklase, get back here! We don't know what's down there."

"And we won't know until we check, will we?" Aklase said in a matter of fact tone, still walking forward.

Npm followed her and after a moment hesitation, War and Jawwie did too.

As they got to the center of the creator, Aklase noticed there was a small hole right in the middle. Whatever it was knew to bury itself in the ground…

Suddenly, she heard heavy breathing and whipped around to see War with his mouth open.

"War, you sound like a panting dog. Close your mouth." She glared at him.

He closed his mouth and returned the glare. Aklase turned her attention back to the small hole.

"Uhh…guys?"

"Npm, can't this wait until we-" She stopped as she took a look around. Tiny red eyes were appearing around the creator, everywhere. Something was watching them.

"I knew this seemed too easy, I just knew it." Jawwie was muttering under her breath.

"Guys…their just monkeys." War assured them.

Within close inspection, Aklase realized he was right. These were just tiny little monkeys, and some bigger ones.

Even though these were just monkeys, Aklase could feel herself reaching for her abyssal whip. But with any luck, their anger wasn't directed at them, but the flying object.

The monkeys suddenly left an open space, and one of them stepped out in the open. It was a fairly small monkey, with a necklace and a weird looking hat on its head.

"King Awowogei…" War muttered.

"King What-What?" Jawwie looked at him in a weird way.

"Never mind. I can talk to him." With that said, War took out a weird looking device and turned himself into a monkey.

"Oh look, an improvement." Jawwie smirked.

The War-monkey ooked at her before climbing up to the king.

"You think he knows what he's doing?" Aklase whispered to Npm.

"Sure. I have faith in him." Npm replied with a slight shiver to his tone.

After a few minutes, the War-monkey came back and turned himself back into a human. "He says it's our fault that this thing crashed on their island. Oh, and we are going to suffer 5 years of torture."

Jawwie clenched her teeth. "Did you explain to him that we are only passing through and this thing will be out of his fur soon?"

War scoffed at her. "What, do you think I'm stupid?...I'll be right back." He quickly changed himself back into a monkey and headed back to the king.

Aklase rolled her eyes.

"What kind of torture do monkeys know about?" Npm asked.

Aklase shrugged. "Putting bugs in our hair?"

Once again, War came back and turned himself back to a human. "He says he wants us to fill in the hole, then he'll let us go."

"Fine. Tell him it's a deal." Aklase sighed, her senses beginning to throb from being so close to the first element.

War turned back to the king and gave him thumbs up. The king nodded and disappeared back into the jungle, his crew following.

Aklase let out a breath of relief. One crisis averted.

"Aklase?" She heard Npm's voice and turned around to see them crowded around the small hole, clearly impatient. "Would you like to do it?"

She nodded and hurried over the hole. She began to stick her hand into the dirty, suddenly fearful that something would come up and bite her.

"Come on! Hurry up!" War jeered in impatience, only silenced by a slap from Jawwie.

Aklase reached farther down, searching for anything solid. Finally, she felt a rock-like object, but it somehow felt different then a rock…smoother.

She grabbed the object and pulled it out. She coughed as a piece of dirt somehow got into her mouth and she dusted the mud off of the object…..

It was a jumbo sized earth rune!

"A rune?" War yelled in outrage.

"We came all this way…for a rune?" Jawwie clenched her teeth.

Suddenly, the rune floated from Aklase's hands and levitated in the air.

Jawwie gaped. "Um…I take that back."

"Merlin!"

Npm's shout of surprise made Aklase jump and she turned around to see it WAS the old wizard. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I am here to deliver your first element." He smiled.

"This thing is an element?" Jawwie pointed to it in disbelief.

"Indeed." He nodded

"Earth, Air, Water, and Fire.." Aklase whispered. "Those are all runes." She said louder.

He nodded again. "We thought it was clear enough."

"So who gets the thing?" Npm asked him.

"The element decides." He said, pointing to the element. It was floating around them now.

Suddenly, it stopped in front of Jawwie.

"And we have a winner." He smiled. "Congratulations Jawwie the Healer."

Before she could reply, the rune suddenly flew at Jawwie and in an instant, disappeared.

"Where'd it go?" Npm looked around wildly.

"It is inside her." He nodded toward Jawwie.

She was glowing bright gold light and her eyes were wide as plates. "My-my element is earth?" She finally managed to mutter.

"Indeed it is." Merlin said. "You have been given the name Jawwie the Healer. You each get a name like that one once you have found your element. Use you element and your names wisely."

"Are you going to be here every time we get our elements?" She asked him.

"I am. Now, I must be going. Now that one of you has their elements, the land of Runescape is a little safer."

"Wait! How do I use my element?" Jawwie called him back, her body beginning to lose the glow.

"You will find out soon enough." He told her.

"You just love torturing us don't you?" War glared at him.

Merlin smiled. "It is quite fun. Farewell." With that, he vanished, leaving the four friends to let out a slight sigh of relief now that one of them had an element.

They were that much closer to really becoming The Four! 

* * *

~To be continued~ 

* * *

Sorry this chapter is a little late. School is back, therefore I don't have as much free time to write. But, I will do my best so bear with me and be patient please. Also, a very big thank you to Ghorrock's Spirit and Indie Mittens for the great reviews! :D Without great reviews like that I wouldn't know that I had such amazing fans and my writing would slow down so R&R please!


	5. Healing Scars Part 1

Chapter 4

* * *

Healing Scars (Part 1)

* * *

A lot had happened in such little time. Aklase had realized that the four elements, Earth, Air, Water, and Fire, all represent the four main runes of Runescape. Jawwie had gotten the first element: Earth. Now the next main problem is waiting for the next element and helping Jawwie find out to use hers.

Once the four friends had filled in most of the hole that they had promised the monkeys they would do, they had rowed back to Crash Island and then flew back to The Great Tree. Now they were in the Great Tree bar, celebrating.

"Four Blurberry Specials my good gnome." War told the bartender.

As the friends sat around drinking, Aklase was careful how much she drank. She knew that she was not a good person when she got drunk. She had gotten drunk the night she murdered Npm's friend that she was convinced he was falling for. He had resented her for it and that ended in a nasty breakup. He later went on a ship for a long cruise away from her. She had gone there to try to stop him but he had ignored her. She later tried to chase after a guy named Morph who had been murdered in the same cave in the Wilderness she had been. She now realized that the guy that she convinced herself she loved was just a rebound, a toy to heal her broken heart. She was glad that nothing ever happened between them.

She suddenly realized that Jawwie was talking to her while she was spacing out into the blue drink, lost in her own thoughts. "Y-yes?" She asked.

"I think the guys are having a little too much." She nodded toward Npm and War. War was beginning to dance with gnomes and Npm could barely sit on his chair.

Aklase let out a small laugh. She wished things could always be like this. Four friends messing around, having fun. But they had a prophecy to fulfill and it would be selfish to turn their backs on it.

"So what do we do next?" Jawwie had a huge grin on her face. Obviously the alcohol was beginning to affect her as well.

"Well first, wait until were fully sober and then…continue to live our lives again."

Her smile vanished. "What? We just fulfilled a small corner of our destiny and you want us to go on like nothing happened again?"

"No. I think that we should do slayer and then-"

"WHAT?" Npm was looking at her as if she just said she was going to punch him in the face. "Slayer? Who's doing slayer?"

"Us." She turned to look at him. "I think it would be a great way for Jawwie to find and practice her powers-"

"Aklase! You know I hate slayer." Npm pouted. She just assumed it was the liquor.

"I know but this is a good thing for Jawwie. We could all do turoths."

"Speaking of turoths, what about your arm?" He let his gaze rest on her still healing scar.

Jawwie looked at it wide eyed. "When did you get that?"

"I was slaying and a turoth snuck up on me." She shrugged. "No big deal."

"It is if you reopen it." Jawwie scolded.

"Too late for that…" She mumbled to herself. Louder she told them. "I'll be fine. It's Jawwie who needs to do the most training anyway."

Npm made a face but mumbled "Fine…I think we need to wait until War is sober though."

Aklase looked over to see War had picked up two gnomes and was doing the jig with them.

"Yeah…I think that would be a wise idea." She held back a laugh.

* * *

Once War was sober, the four friends packed supplies and were now inside the Slayer Dungeon. Jawwie made a face as a cave crawler slithered by and stuck its tongue out at her.

"Why would someone choose to go in here?" Jawwie shivered in disgust.

"It's fun." Aklase shrugged, confidently walking around the creatures with War running ahead.

Npm walked next to her. "I hate slayer. There's no point to it. It's just killing a bunch of ugly monsters and then going to a slayer master to be ordered to kill more ugly monsters." Aklase noticed one of the cave crawlers flash him a glare.

War had stopped in front of the large crevice that had pyrefields running around just across it.

"Why did we stop here?" Jawwie asked. "None of us have high enough agility to get across it."

"I thought I saw something." War replied to her in a serious tone. "Look."

Jawwie raised an eyebrow but walked over next to the crevice and looked down. "I don't see anything." She frowned.

"Yeah, sure. It's right over-SAVED YOUR LIFE!" War pushed Jawwie toward the crevice and then threw her back in one motion while Jawwie let out a scream.

At this, Npm and War nearly toppled over in laughter while Jawwie glared furiously. "THAT WASN'T FUNNY!"

War managed to stop his laughing long enough to say in a still laughing tone, "Oh god, she's using her mad voice. RUN!" At this, Npm and War sprung forward deeper into the cave.

Jawwie still growled in frustration. "What do they think they are? Level 3's?"

Aklase rolled her eyes in agreement but she had to put her hands over her mouth to keep herself from laughing. She managed to keep her voice steady. "Well, I guess we'll meet them at the turoths. Come on." She began walking forward.

Jawwie walked next to her. "I hope a big turoth steals their weapons and then breaks their skulls…" She growled darkly.

* * *

By the time they reached the turoths, the guys were their panting in exhaustion. The girls walked up to them.

Jawwie glared at them. "That. Wasn't. Funny." She repeated.

"That was pretty funny to me, how about you?" Npm asked War who nodded in laughter.

"No it wasn't. That was stupid and immature." Aklase glared at them.

"Yeah that was stupid and immature." Npm glared at War.

"I'm being serious! We're supposed to be The Four and were acting like little kids."

War's eyes suddenly widened. "Uh, Aklase?"

"Not now War. We're here to help Jawwie with her powers and all you guys are doing is getting her pissed off."

"Aklase?" Npm tried to stop her.

"Not now Npm! We're supposed to be one and-" She stopped. "Jawwie, why are you breathing on my neck?"

"I'm over here…" Jawwie said beside her.

Aklase's eyes widened. "There's a big turoth behind me isn't there?" The three friends nodded.

"Terrific. STOP DROP AND ROLL!" She suddenly crouched down and rolled underneath and behind the turoth in one motion. "Don't just stand there; ATTACK!" 

* * *

"You fool! You had your chance and you didn't seize it. You are a bumbling buffoon."

"I-I am sorry my lord. The snakes weren't fast enough. And-and that one boy got to her in time somehow-"

"Then you should have taken him out before he reached her you IDIOT!"

"A thousand apologies my king. I will do better this time, you have my word."

"The word of a buffoon…you better not mess up this time Dark Wizard, or your head will be on my sword."

"Yes sir…"

* * *

~To be continued~

* * *

Sorry I had to cut this one kind of short. I'm already behind with writing and school has been a pain. R&R!


	6. Healing Scars Part 2

Chapter 5

* * *

Healing Scars Part 2

* * *

Aklase finally fell on the ground, exhausted. They had been killing turoths for about 2 hours and she had managed to keep her cut out of harm's way. That was what she called a victory. Though she didn't like it too much that Npm was asking if she was ok every 5 minutes. She wasn't pregnant for God's sake!

"You ok?"

Speaking of which…"Yeah I'm fine." She grunted, sitting up. "Just tired."

Jawwie had perched herself on top of a jutting rock out of the turoths reach, frustrated that her powers weren't working. War was killing turoths like there was no tomorrow, claiming it was like killing imps.

Aklase sighed and got up again, grabbing her leaf bladed sword.

"Don't you think you should rest some more?" Npm asked in a worried tone.

Aklase turned back to him and rolled her eyes. "You're not talking to Alaska anymore. I can handle a little more than she could."

"I get worried about you. Sue me."

She let out a small laugh "I'll be fine, father." Then she rushed back into the turoths.

* * *

A girl, about level 80, with long blonde hair and a white beret with a dragon skirt that looked like it was cut to make it shorter, and a verac brassard, stood at the entrance to the Slayer Dungeon. She had been there for about 10 minutes, trying to pluck up the courage to go inside. Her eyes blazed green fire as she remembered a previous conversation she had with a strange man dressed in black robes. He had told her that he would pay her 50m if she helped lure four powerful beings inside the dungeon into his trap.

Of course she agreed right away without really thinking it over, free money! She didn't even have to do…special things to get it. Yup, she was known as the town whore in Falador where she was born.

She was never in this dungeon before, let alone all the way to turoths where the strange man told her she would find the four beings. And why did he call them powerful beings? From what it sounded like, they were just four regular people. Who knows…maybe one of them would be cute.

With that sudden thought in mind, she leaped into the dungeon and raced through down the path.

* * *

"I'm going to kill that damn wizard…" Jawwie was muttering under her breath while snapping her fingers. Her powers weren't working AT ALL! What, did she need to use a magic word? Did she need to find a special key? This was all confusing.

"HEY! GIVE THAT BACK!" Jawwie looked over and had to keep herself from laughing as she saw War playing tug-a-war with a turoth over his quest cape.

"You're just going to rip it!" She called over with a slight giggle in her voice.

"Thanks for your advice, Sherlock." War growled through his teeth, tugging even harder at the quest cape.

Jawwie looked over to see Npm fussing over Aklase who landed on her bad arm. But as far as Jawwie could tell it hadn't reopened.

She sighed, remembering how War used to fuss over her like that. She never really gave their break up much thought. She didn't want to. She just wanted to forget it. She felt nothing for him anymore. Though, when she looked at couples like Aklase and Npm she couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. But life goes on and she had to go on with it.

"NO! QUESTIE!"

Jawwie jumped at War's sudden cry and turned around just fast enough to see his cape go flying right into the cave right past the Kurasks.

"Wow…now that's distant." Jawwie muttered.

"NO! QUESTIE COME BACK!" War was screaming.

Jawwie rolled her eyes. "Well go get it."

"I'm not going in there! What if the Aquanites are awake?"

Jawwie sighed in frustration and opened her mouth to tell him what a chicken he was before…

"HE-YYYYYY!"

Jawwie plugged her ears and looked over to see a blonde girl come in. She noticed she was wearing a dragon skirt…where the rest of it was she didn't know.

"HEY PEOPLE! HOW-OH hellooo." She stopped her loud bellowing as soon as she set eyes on War.

Jawwie glared at her. She didn't like this girl. And whatever differences she had with War, she hoped he could tell that this girl was just going to try to get in his pants and then will drop him like a hot potato.

But War turned to her and smiled an extremely idiotic smile. "War my name is hi."

Jawwie couldn't help do a face palm at this and decided to jump down and cut in. "Can we help you?" She asked the slut with a glare.

"Oh I'm just passing through, trying to meet new friends." She let out a very girly giggle that made Jawwies skin crawl. "I'm Mazy."

"More like Crazy…" Jawwie muttered under her breath. "And were busy. So go away."

She glared at her. "You can't make me go away! I'm training turoths."

Jawwie looked this girl up and down. "Ok first of all honey, your armor is way too short and won't give you enough protection from their claws. Secondly, you can only use leaf bladed weapons on them and you have a dragon long sword. Third, you're a level 80 and will get your ass kicked in 3 seconds flat." She crossed her arms with a satisfied smirk.

Mazy looked over at War. "I'm so sorry she's your girlfriend."

"GIRLFRIEND?" They both said at the same time.

War was shaking his head violently. "No she is not my girlfriend. Were hardly even friends, trust me."

"Oh, I just assumed the way she was protecting you." Mazy said innocently.

Jawwie gave her a death glare and opened her mouth to speak before Aklase cut in "Hey! What's going on here?"

"This slut was hitting on War and won't leave us alone." Jawwie nodded toward Mazy.

"I was just trying to make friends!" Mazy scoffed. "By the way, was that your quest cape that just went flying over there?" She changed the subject.

"Yeah. Why?" War still had goggle eyes for her.

"You should be able to get it. I hear the Aqua-mites are asleep around this time of year."

"You mean Aquanites?" Jawwie raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, whatev.

"That's ok. I'll just get a new one." War shrugged.

"But I thought you said that one was signed by Zezima…" Aklase said with narrowed eyes.

"Oh, yeah." He frowned.

"Ugh! You big baby, I'll go get it." Before anyone could stop her, Jawwie made her way to the cave to the Kurasks.

"Anything to get away from Crazy…" Jawwie muttered.

* * *

Mazy's eyes widened. All four of them were supposed to go in!

She turned to War. "Um, do you think it's safe for your friend to go in there by herself?"

"Who? Jawwie? She can take care of herself." War shrugged.

"Oh. Well…she just called you a baby. Don't you want to prove her wrong?"

"She always makes fun of me."

Mazy was getting frustrated. "FOR THE LOVE OF SARADOMIN! YOU'RE HER FRIEND SO GO HELP HER! NOW!" With that, she pushed War into the cave and sighed.

Suddenly, she remembered the other two. She looked around but they were nowhere to be seen. She shrugged, they must have already gone after the girl. Her work was done.

* * *

Jawwie rubbed her temples. What a day. She just got the first element and it wasn't working. Then some whore decided to hit on War and…she just didn't like it. Was it jealousy? Hell no. She was over him. She just didn't want to see him get hurt for some weird reason…

She became more alert as she stepped into the very damp and blue cave. This was the very end of the Dungeon, filled with the toughest monsters. That girl, Crazy, said that they were asleep. Jawwie didn't trust her but she was already here so she might as well grab the cape and run.

She suddenly heard a sound behind her and she spun around, reaching for her whip but relaxed when she saw it was War. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Mazy said I should check on you." War shrugged. "You were taking too long anyway."

"I'm doing this for you, you know. And since when did you start taking orders from anyone?"

"I'm not. She shoved me into the cave after you."

Jawwie sighed in frustration. "Never mind. Let's just find your stupid cape and get out of here."

* * *

"I thought you said you saw a sign." Npm was whining.

"I thought I did. It was just a trick of the light." Aklase replied in a disappointed tone. They were making their way back to the turoth caves.

"Hey, where's War and Jawwie and that weird girl?" Npm asked in confusion.

Aklase's eyes widened as she looked around the cave. "I think we missed something."

"You just had to go wild sign chasing…" Npm mumbled.

Aklase sighed and made a face palm. "Let. It. Go."

* * *

"I think I found it!" War called from inside a large, dark cave.

Jawwie rolled her eyes. "War…there's probably a bunch of sleeping Aquanites in there that want to eat you. Get out."

"NO! I got it. But I think it's stuck under these rocks. Give me a hand."

Jawwie made a face. "How can a cape fly across two caves, into that cave, and get stuck under some rocks?" Nothing made sense.

"Beats me. Now get in here!"

Jawwie had a bad feeling about this but decided to ignore it. The sooner they got the cape the sooner they could get out of there.

She crept inside the cave and went next to War, pulling at the other part of the cape.

"It…doesn't…feel….like…it's…moving." Jawwie grunted.

Suddenly, they heard a loud boom and the cave suddenly went black. Jawwie let out a slight screech and spun around. She squinted enough to see that a large rock was in front of the cave entrance!

"War?"

"Yes Jawwie?"

"I think we're trapped."

* * *

~To be continued~

* * *

Ok regular excuses, school, drama, all that jazz. And I appreciate that you guys want me to be faster at writing so you guys can read my stories but keep in mind I'm in High School so I'm balancing this with homework which is a butt load of work…anyway R&R please!


	7. The Talk

Chapter 6 

* * *

The Talk 

* * *

"We-we can't be trapped! We'll die in here! We have no food, its cold in here, the only water we have is what's dripping over the walls. Oh my god we're going to die, oh my god, oh my god."

"WAR, GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!" Jawwie took a hold of War and shook him violently. "You freaking out is not going to help!"

War was breathing hard and he slid down onto the ground. Jawwie was at least glad there was a tiny bit of light in the cave. "Are you afraid of being trapped in small places or something?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe, kind of, sort of, why?" War gasped.

Jawwie sighed. Of all the people to get stuck in a cave with it had to be with him…"We'll be fine, okay? Aklase and Npm will soon realize were missing and come looking for us."

"Yeah, sure. Right after they finish making kissy faces at each other." War rolled his eyes.

"Like you were with that Mazy girl?" Jawwie narrowed her eyes.

"I was not!...She just caught my attention." War mumbled.

"'War my name is hi'?" Jawwie laughed slightly.

"A slip of the tongue, shut up. You're just jealous."

"Jealous? Of what?" Jawwie glared.

"Of me liking another girl."

Jawwie scoffed. "Oh please, I would just think you could at least like a girl with more class after dating me."

"You got as much class as a rock, which in fact is what you are."

"I don't like to show my emotions." Jawwie began to clench her fists.

"And why is that? We were together! You were supposed to tell me everything."

"Like you did when you were making out with another girl behind my back?" Jawwie turned away.

…

War suddenly got quiet for a few minutes before muttering, "I told you I was sorry about that. That was a stupid thing to do. But we also agreed to not bring it up again."

"Like that makes it any better." Jawwie held two fingers in the corners of her eyes to keep back the tears. No tears. Even more so not over him.

War suddenly got up. "Maybe if you didn't hide everything you were feeling from me then I would have stayed loyal to you. It's just you with your own dark thoughts hidden under that hood you wear all the time-"

"SHUT UP!" Jawwie turned on him. "JUST SHUT UP! YOU WANT TO SEE AN EMOTION? WELL HERE IT IS, RAGE. IF YOU KNEW ANYTHING ABOUT ME THEN YOU WOULD KNOW WHY I LIKE TO KEEP TO MYSELF. SO JUST SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME OR MY PAST." Jawwie's voice suddenly broke altogether and she turned to the other side of the cave, sliding down with her head against the wall facing away from him.

War stood in the spot, dumb struck. Even when she had found out he was cheating on her she never yelled at him like that.

He felt the urge to go over there and apology but he knew if he did she would murder him inside this cave, so he went to his side of the cave and sat down, waiting for her to calm down.

It figured that this talk had to wait until they were trapped inside a cave…

* * *

"Aklase? They've been gone for a long time. Shouldn't we look for them?" Npm asked in a worried tone.

Aklase nodded next to him. "I think your right. That girl could have been a mass murderer or something."

Npm let out a snicker. "Yeah, and unicorns don't exist. Come on."

They both got up and headed for the Kurasks cave.

"Hey, is that green rock moving?" Npm nodded toward a large green creature.

Aklase rolled her eyes "That's a Kurask. But it's only one so we should be ok."

Suddenly, two more joined it, and then two more.

Npm's eyes widened. "How about now?"

Aklase let out a gulp. "Now that is a little bit more intimidating."

"And they're blocking the cave." Npm whispered now that the creatures were glaring at them.

"Then we do what we do best." Aklase said with determination in her voice.

"Run and hide?" Npm asked hopefully.

Aklase shook her head. "Nope." She took out her leaf bladed sword. "We fight."

Npm sighed. "I was hoping you wouldn't say that." He took out his leaf bladed sword.

"ATTACK!" 

* * *

Jawwie sighed. Why did they have to have this fight now? She was hoping the day they had it there was a whirlpool nearby she could throw him in. She could bash him with rocks, but what good would that do?

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?"

"Shut up. Just shut up before I break your skull." Jawwie growled.

"You're talking to me! That's a good sign."

"Don't try to cover this up with that junk you call humor." Jawwie snarled with her head still against the wall.

"Look, I know you're mad but we have to find a way out of here. The cave goes deeper so maybe there's another way out." War urged.

"Great. Call me when you find it." Jawwie sighed.

"…Jawwie?"

"I told you to shut up."

"If we don't talk we'll just hate each other for the rest of our lives."

"Good."

"Would you do it for me?"

"I hope you're joking."

"Ok fine then at least do it for the prophecy."

Jawwie turned to face him. "What does the prophecy have to do with this?"

"If we don't get along, then we don't become The Four. And if we don't become The Four, millions of people will die." War replied from the other side of the cave.

"We tried to forget about this but as you can see that did a helpful load of nothing."

"Then maybe we should…"

"Should what?" Jawwie glared at him.

"The main problem was not knowing each other too well…and the thing I did. So how about we just talk about our pasts. Right here and now." War said hopefully.

Jawwie looked at the ground. "My past…is complicated. No one knows about it. Not even Aklase."

War dared to edge closer. "I won't judge. If I tell you about my past will you tell me about yours?"

Jawwie sighed, still looking at the ground. "As long as you never tell anybody what I tell you."

War raised an eyebrow but nodded. "I promise."

"Ok. You go first." Jawwie edged a little closer to him, her rage beginning to melt away.

"Ok. I was born outside of Varrock. I never knew my mom but from what I heard she was a really great person. My fath- Dark Wizard and my uncle, Harvey, took care of me. Harvey taught me how to make money by farming and making potions. Dark Wizard taught me how to cast dark spells and how to make a killing blow to the head. He started when I was a level 2. I-I remember Harvey running in and trying to stop him. He kept screaming that I was too young. That's when Dark Wizard knifed him across the face and left a scar."

Jawwie's eyes widened. "He did that in front of you?"

"He did a lot of things in front of me." War frowned.

"Go on." Jawwie urged.

"A couple of days before I turned into a level 3 I began noticing that my uncle wasn't around. I asked Dark Wizard where he was and he told he 'fell' off a tower in Varrock. Now I know he murdered him. The day I turned into a level 3 my father gave me my first spell book. By then other level 3's were telling me all these stories about Dark Wizard about him killing families and stealing. I didn't believe them until some guards came to take him away. Dark Wizard gave me a choice to follow him or to go out alone into the cold…I didn't go."

Jawwie sighed. "Is that why you're always trying to prove that you're the best? To prove to yourself and Dark Wizard you can make it on your own?"

War nodded. "Mostly. I never told anyone else who my real father was…in case they locked me up."

Jawwie made a face. "They can't do that! You're just his son. It's not your fault-"

"And they have a right to believe that I could grow up to be evil like Dark Wizard." War glared. "I know you'd bet any day that I'm going to grow up to be like him."

Jawwie's eyes flashed. "That's not-!"

"You know what," War interrupted, "let's just stop before this turns into another argument."

"Fine…I guess it's my turn isn't it?"

War narrowed his eyes. "That was the deal."

Jawwie breathed deeply and let out a long breath. "Ok…but it's a long story…"

* * *

~To be continued~ 

* * *

Sorry for this chapter being cut a little short, I plan to make Jawwie's story pretty long. Also, for those of you who read the original, Alaska's Destiny, You would know that there were three chapters that were titled Alaska's Secret, Npm's Secret, and War's Secret. The reason why I didn't include a Jawwie's Secret is because I couldn't think of anything…now I have. So next chapter will be 'Jawwie's Secret'. :D R&R!

P.S. Sorry for all the drama in this chapter.


	8. Jawwie's Secret

Chapter 7 

* * *

Jawwie's Secret 

* * *

Jawwie let out another long breath. This was going to be harder then she thought…

War glared at her. "We had a deal, so don't think you can get out of it."

"I know, I know…have you ever heard of someone called Raptor?"

"Of course, dude was a legend. He found a lot of Runescape's land and went missing on one of his missions. Why? How do you know him?" War raised an eyebrow.

"He-he was my father." Jawwie choked out the words.

War gaped. "Your father was Raptor the explorer? WHY DID YOU NEVER TELL ME THIS?"

"Can you shut up for a minute so I can tell you?" She glared at him. He nodded, willing her to speak.

"Well, I was born in Ardougne. I know, great place to be born right? With crime running around every corner. I lived with my mother and sister. My father was always away on missions. My mother and he never really got along because of his love for adventuring and how he put himself in danger all the time worried her. One day, she finally decided that he had put his adventuring above her and had tried to keep him away from me and my sister. She used to tell me she didn't want him 'poisoning' my mind with thoughts of adventuring."

"She kept you away from him?" War's eyes widened as he interrupted. "She can't do that!"

"She did, or so she thought. My father secretly came to see me and showed me treasures that he had found while exploring. The thoughts of adventuring were already in my mind, the places to see, the smells. I wanted it. But my mother always wanted me to be a farmer's wife and have 10 children so she'd be a happy grandma." Jawwie made a face before she continued. "Finally, my mother found out about my secret meetings with my father and kept me inside the house. But I had already decided that I wanted to be an adventurer."

"What about your father?" War was starting to look like a level 2 at story time.

"I found out by overhearing the guards that my father was about to go on a mission to unexplored lands. I wanted to go with him. I wanted to be free to choose to go adventuring. Of course I had to wait until I was a level 3 to choose my path like any normal person, but it was only a couple days until that day. So that day, I snuck out of the house and followed my father. Thankfully I have his stealth skills." Jawwie smiled sadly. "We got into the shifty parts of Ardougne and suddenly a man grabbed me from behind. I let out a loud scream before he covered his hand over my mouth. My father came back and began to unsheathe his sword before the man put a dagger near my throat. I remember he said 'Don't come any closer or the kid dies.'

Jawwie's eyes began to look dazed as if she was imagining that she was there now. "My father…was out of options. He told the two men that had a hold of me if they let me go, he would be their prisoner. Him being a legend, they agreed. One of them grabbed him and the one that had me threw me violently on the ground. The men began to take my father away before they turned to me and said in a menacing soothing voice 'Tell no one about this or your daddy dies.'"

"So if you told any of the guards what happened they would kill him?" War's eyes widened still.

Jawwie nodded. "I-I had to get away from there. I couldn't tell anybody what happened that day, and I couldn't lie to my family. So I ran away from there, I didn't know where I was going I just ran. It was my fault that my father was captured and it would be my fault if they killed him. Since I was almost a level 3 I chose my path of an adventurer. It wasn't only because I loved it though, I needed to stay away from anyone who would ask me if I knew anything about the disappearance of my father. I could lie but people can do..truth spells and crap like that."

War nodded. "Go on."

"The next time I went to Ardougne, I was around level 20. I saw posters everywhere with my face on it. My mother was looking for me. I had to get something to keep myself from being recognized…"

"So that's why you wear the hood…" War's eyes narrowed in understanding.

She nodded. "No one would guess that Jawwie the disappearing level 2 would be a level 91 now under a hood. Most of them probably just assumed I'm dead."

"So why do you wear it all the time?"

"So no adventurer from Ardougne would recognize me. And it's easier not to show emotions with it on."

"That still doesn't explore your lack of trust in people though." War frowned.

Jawwie sighed. "While I was training to be an adventurer, I fell hard for a guy. I told him everything, except about my father. I trusted him with my life. Then one day I found him with another girl…I swore that day I would never so easily trust another guy again. So when I dated you I tried to keep things to myself so I didn't get hurt, but then…"

War turned to face the ground. "I'm sorry…" He whispered with genuine regret in his voice. "I didn't know."

"And I didn't know what you really went through with Dark Wizard."

He looked up and brown eyes met brown. For the first time…the two felt something different for each other.

Love? Hell no.

Respect. 

* * *

"Remember, you can't tell anyone what I told you." Jawwie said with a hard edge on her voice.

"You really think that your father is still alive inside a prison cell?" War asked.

"I don't know. But I don't want to take a chance that he is and have them kill him."

"Wouldn't he be happier dead then rotting inside a prison?"

She glared at him. "He might be freed someday. And I might see him again."

"And what if he's already dead?" War challenged. "Then those guys who took him would be kidnapping innocent people everywhere when someone could stop them."

She gave him a death glare. "Just shut up. He's alive. I just know it. So just forget it, ok?"

He had the good sense to shut up about it finally. "Well this is all very touching, but there's still the matter of getting out of here."

"You said the cave goes deeper right? Let's go in there and see what we can find."

War nodded and stood.

"Since it was your idea, you go first." Jawwie raised an eyebrow with a smirk.

"Ah, but you're the famous explorers daughter!" War teased.

She rolled her eyes and pushed him ahead. "Just shut up and come on."

"Fine, fine." He muttered, walking ahead. "It's dark back here. Are you sure we should be doing this?"

"Oh, is someone scared of the dark?" Jawwie taunted. "Unless you want to die in the cave this is the other only choice we have."

War frowned in the dark and scoffed. "Afraid? The Great Warrior is afraid of nothing-ow!"

Jawwie narrowed her eyes. "What happened?"

"…Nothing."

"The 'Great Warrior' just hit his fist on the cave wall didn't he?" Jawwie smirked.

"…Maybe."

"War?"

"What?"

"Your breath stinks."

"It does not!...and how would you know? I'm over here."

"Wait…you're not behind me?"

"No. Why?"

"Then what's this thing behind me?"

"And why does it suddenly smell like fish?"

Jawwie had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. "War…I think we should run."

"Why?"

They suddenly heard a low growl, followed by about five more.

She gulped. "That's why! Back to the cave!" With that she raced back to the cave they were in.

"But our cave is a dead end!" War tried to reason with her while running next to her.

"And that cave is a dead end leading straight to death, what's your point?"

She could still smell the fishy smell. They were following them!

They finally reached their cave and War lunged for the big boulder blocking the exit, pushing at it with all his strength.

"That won't work, it's too heavy!" Jawwie couldn't help screeching.

She had to think. She had to come up with a plan fast…suddenly something occurred to her.

"War! Distract the Aquanites the best you can."

"What? Why-"

"Just trust me!" Jawwie snapped as she shut her eyes.

"What? So you can take a nap?" When there was no reply he headed for the exit and took out his saradomin sword and waited at the entrance to the deeper cave.

Jawwie shut her eyes tighter. She just needed to focus. There were lives at stake here.

She could suddenly feel power pulsing through her body. It was working! She opened her eyes to see she was surrounded in a bright gold light. She pointed her hand at the boulder and suddenly felt herself become one with the object. As she lifted her hand, the boulder become bathed in gold light and was being lifted too!

She turned to see War struggling to hold back the Aquanites in the other cave.

"War! Get down!" She called.

War obeyed without question and Jawwie at once thrust the boulder toward the next cave entrance. She could hear the Aquanites cry in pain and surprise as they were suddenly trapped in the next cave.

War lied on the ground, panting and looking wide eyed at the boulder that was only five inches from his face.

Jawwie beamed with a smile as she felt the power going away and her golden color fading. She had done it! She had made the first element to save Runescape work!

* * *

As they walked out of the cave, Jawwie breathed deeply only to cough at the still fishy smell. Never the less they were out of that cave, thanks to her!

War looked at her. "You did well today." He complimented awkwardly.

She raised an eyebrow. "Uh, thanks. You did too…holding off those Aquanites I mean."

He nodded. "Thanks…we should get back to Aklase and Npm now."

She scratched the back of her head. "Right. I wonder-"

"Guys!" She was cut off to see Npm streaming toward them panting. "There you are! Hurry! Something's happened."

Jawwies heart began to beat faster. "What? What's wrong?"

"Aklase is hurt!" 

* * *

~To be continued~ 

* * *

*Sniffle* it's been a long time hasn't it? I missed you guys, group hug! Nah, I'm joking. This chapter isn't as long as I would have hoped but I left an unexpected cliff hanger.

Keep reading to see what happens to Aklase! R&R!


	9. Infection

Chapter 8 

* * *

Infection 

* * *

"You…got…HELP? You idiot! And a puny level 80 at that! She didn't even do the damn job right."

"I apologize sir…I-I thought that she could-"

"COULD WHAT? Seduce your boy?"

"No my king. I felt that she could help lure them into the cave-"

"Dark Wizard you are trying my patience. You do not have much magic left but you have enough that you could have done that job better then you have. You could have killed at least two of them. Yet you were stupid enough to not. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't swallow you up into eternal darkness right now."

"I-I have a plan your grace."

"A plan from an idiot…how soothing."

"The girl, the one that came back to life, she is hurt."

"And what does that have to do with anything?"

"She has an infection that is coursing through her veins. She will be dead-"

"Infections can be healed. Besides…I don't feel her presence. She is not close to death."

"But-but my plan sir. It will work."

"It better. Or else you will wake up tomorrow morning in a black hole."

"It shall your majesty. The girl is about to get a very rude wakeup call…"

"…Yes she will. But not from you."

"What do you mean, sire?"

"I can't trust you with this mission. I have another plan. It's time I took matters into my own hands…" 

* * *

After the three friends had gotten over the shock of seeing Aklase on the ground bleeding and barely breathing, they reacted quickly and got Zammy to fly them to the Duel Arena Hospital.

Now here they were, beside Aklase's bed as the nurse was checking her over.

"How is she?" Jawwie swallowed as the nurse finished checking her over.

The nurse turned to them. "Your friend will be fine. Her wound on her arm is infected by a dirty Kurask bite but that can be fixed. She's also banged up her left leg but it's nothing serious. Just keep her off her feet for a few days. Can I trust you three to do that?"

The three nodded at once and the nurse smiled. "I'll be right back." She said gently before walking into the next room.

Once she was gone, Jawwie turned to Npm and start punching him over and over as hard as she could. "HOW. COULD. YOU. LEAVE. HER. ALONE. WHEN. YOU. KNOW. SHE'S. HURT." She grunted at each punch.

War tried to get in between them with wide eyes. "JAWWIE IT'S OK! THE NURSE SAID SHE'D BE FINE." He finally pulled her off of Npm who was pinned against the wall with scared eyes.

"I'm sorry! She went off on her own while I was being surrounded by Kurasks!" Npm tried to explain.

"You're just lucky that this isn't serious." Jawwie growled. The truth of the matter was when she saw Aklase on the ground bleeding to death, she had horrible flashbacks of the day she died. Jawwie thought for sure that she had lost Aklase again. And that scared her more than anything.

She whipped around as the nurse suddenly came back. "You sure she's going to be ok?" Jawwie couldn't help but ask.

The nurse smiled. "She'll be just fine. She'll just need this." She took out a green colored needle.

War looked confused. "What is it?"

"The mages and wizards made it. It's a new way of healing. Different colored needles have different ways of healing." She explained. "When I use it on a patience, it will be injected into her and fight against the infection."

"…Needle?" Jawwie hurt a tiny squeak behind her and turned around to see a pure white skinned Npm as he was staring at the needle.

Jawwie smirked. Oh, this was just too good a chance to let go. She stepped back and put her arm around Npm. "Yes a needle. With a sharp pointy end and everything. Why? Something wrong?"

Npm straightened up. "Wrong? No. Why would something be wrong? Nothing's wrong."

War rolled his eyes. "Dude, it's just a needle. Grow up."

The nurse was watching the scene with amusement in her eyes. "Shall I continue?"

Jawwie nodded and watched as the nurse took the knocked out Aklase's bad arm and stuck the needle into it. The green needle suddenly started changing back to white as the fluid got injected into Aklase.

Jawwie suddenly heard a loud thud and saw both the guys lying fainted on the floor. She made a face palm. "I'm surrounded by idiots…" Jawwie muttered.

Once the nurse was done, she turned back to Jawwie. "The medicine should fight against any infection now. Give me a call if you see any changes or if she wakes up." When Jawwie nodded, the nurse left the room.

Jawwie looked back at Aklase's sleeping figure. She looked so peaceful…like the day she died.

She mentally slapped herself. She wasn't dead and she wasn't going to die.

* * *

Aklase slowly opened her eyes. Where was she? This wasn't the cave. She rubbed the back of her head. The last thing she remembered was being stepped on by a Kurask after she fell to the ground by a sudden pain in her arm.

She looked at her arm now. There was no scar. It was fine. She looked around. Everything was dark and gloomy. All she could see was dark, red mist and darkness. Was she dreaming?

She slowly got up. She didn't like this place. She felt like something was watching her.

"…Hello?" She called out into the black. No one answered. She began walking forward. There had to be SOMETHING here.

No matter how far she walked, the setting still stayed the same. Was she stuck here?

She suddenly heard a small soft voice. "Aklaaase?"

Her heart jumped and she looked around wildly. "…Yes?" She called out. "Is someone here?"

"Come hereeee." The voice spoke again, this time more clearly.

Her whole being was screaming for her not to go, but she felt like she had no choice. She headed toward the sound of the voice.

"Over hereeee." The voice came again.

"This is a bad idea…" Aklase muttered to herself out loud. But for some reason the warning didn't reach her legs and she kept walking.

Finally the voice was right on top of her, but she still didn't see where it was coming from.

"Look…up…" It rasped. She looked up to see a black bird that had six red eyes.

She tried to reach for her whip, only to find it gone. "What do you want?" She challenged the bird.

The bird was quiet for a few minutes, just flapping its wings slowly while floating in the air, staring at her unblinking.

"What do you want?" She said more loudly.

It finally spoke through its black beak. "Don't you recognize me?" It rasped.

"I don't usually hang out with six eyed birds." She raised an eyebrow.

The bird suddenly swooped down and landed next to her. "Perhaps this will ring a bell." It suddenly had the darkness surround it and it took on the form of…her.

"…You…" Aklase muttered. "You're that thing that I saw in the water!"

The dark her smiled a fanged grin and blinked its six eyes. "I'm much more than that." It rasped its disoriented voice.

"What do you mean?" Aklase asked in confusion.

"Your friend, Alaska, I helped her." It replied.

Her eyes widened. "You did?"

"I have. I saved her life time and time again. You must not remember."

She tried to think. She hardly remembered anything as a spirit.

"I'm your friend too." It assured. "I can help you get out of here."

"Really?" She was still unsure, but what choice did she have? "Thanks." She kept a straight face despite this things offer.

It nodded. "Follow me." It turned and a path suddenly appeared before them made of stone. It began walking forward and she walked behind it.

"Where are we anyway?" Aklase asked.

The dark being ignored her question. "We are here." It said after a few minutes. The second it said that, a large door appeared in front of them.

Aklase gaped at its hugeness. The being walked forward and pushed open the door. Inside was a bright, sparkling light and Aklase could see everything you ever dreamed of as a perfect world.

"It's amazing…" She heard herself say. She began walking toward it, hypnotized.

Suddenly, the dark being let out a hiss and the door slammed shut, knocking Aklase out of her trance.

"I-I must go." It said as if it were in pain. "We will meet again, soon."

"But what about the door-" But it already vanished.

Aklase looked to the door but she was vanishing too. She closed her eyes, wishing she could have gone into that happy filled place.

* * *

"Is it working? Is it working? Is it working?"

"Shut up!" Jawwie hissed at Npm. Aklase's heartbeat had all the sudden become less and less and, without thinking, Jawwie had placed her hands over her and Aklase began glowing. She could feel her best friend's heart becoming better again as she somehow healed her.

Aklase suddenly shot up into a sitting position, breathing heavily.

Jawwie stopped her powers and breathed relief along with War and Npm.

"What happened-ow!" Aklase turned her attention to her bandaged up arm and leg. Slowly, she began to look around. "Am I in a hospital?" She asked in confusion.

Before anyone could answer, Npm swept her up in his arms and squeezed her harshly. "AKLASE! 'tyoueverdothattomeagain."

"Npm, calm down!" Aklase grunted. "And you're hurting me…"

His eyes widened and he let go with a blush. "Heh…sorry."

"Where am I?" Aklase asked.

"The Duel Arena Hospital." Jawwie explained. "You passed out while you were fighting Kurasks and the nurse said your left leg is hurt and you have an infection in your arm."

"But she gave you something for your nasty bite in your arm." War finished.

"Yeah…in a needle." Npm muttered.

Aklase flashed him a knowing look before asking Jawwie, "If she gave me something, why was I close to death?"

"We were hoping you could tell us that." Jawwie frowned.

"...Was I here this whole time?" Aklase suddenly said.

War nodded. "Why?"

"I-I went to this place…"

"…What place?" The other three asked at once.

"Well…it was this bloody red foggy place and I….."

* * *

"What happened, boss? Is the deed done? Is the child dead?"

"SILENCE! I was so close…"

"…Would you like another statue to shatter, sire?"

"One of them has found the power of healing…it is only a matter of time before the next element appears. The more powerful they become the more difficult it will be to kill them. We must launch my plan of destruction on Runescape as soon as possible."

"But, sir! It would be too unpredictable right now. You said it yourself."

"…I might not have a choice."

"But you have gained the child's trust?"

"I have. I can at least use that to my advantage…ugh!"

"…Are you alright, your majesty?"

"The next element…is near."

* * *

~To be continued~ 

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed! :D remember, more reviews means faster and longer chapters. So R&R!


	10. Icy Tragedy

Chapter 9 

* * *

Icy Tragedy 

* * *

Shocked. It was the only way to describe the faces of everyone, after Aklase had finished her story of the strange place with the strange dark her.

Aklase looked at all their faces. "You guys know something that I don't. What is it?"

Jawwie cleared her throat. "The person you described sounds a lot like this…thing that was happening to Alaska."

"Thing?"

"She turned into that dark thing you're talking about whenever we were in trouble and kicked ass." Npm explained.

"So it DID help her, though?" Aklase pressed.

War and Npm nodded while Jawwie made a face.

"Well…", She began, "Alaska had some doubts about turning into that thing because it used dark magic but as far as I saw everything went ok."

"You said it ran away right before you were brought back here." War said thoughtfully. "Why did it run?"

"You think it had to do with Jawwie's power?" Npm raised an eyebrow.

"Why would it be afraid of my power?" Jawwie asked, a slightly smug tone in her voice at finally becoming Jawwie the Healer.

"I don't-" Aklase stopped. She was staring at the hospital wall. Her friends looked at her strangely and followed her gaze.

Ice was beginning to form on the wall. How? They were in a very hot desert. So why was there ice forming on the walls?

The ice was only forming in one place, slowly turning into an ice circle. It finally finished, a perfect circle of ice that could fit into the palm of her hand.

The four friends stared at it. Aklase knew exactly what this thing was. She felt the exact same feeling she felt when the first element shot across the sky. This was the next sign to get to the next element.

"Touch it." War looked at Npm who made a face.

"I'm not touching it, you touch it."

"This is coming from two guys.." Jawwie rolled her eyes.

Aklase looked at her legs and then looked back at the thing with a frown. "I would touch it but…"

"I'll touch it then!" Jawwie snapped at them in annoyance. "Bunch of babies…" She muttered under her breath.

Aklase watched as Jawwie walked up to the object and slowly touched it lightly with her index finger.

The thing immediately lunged for her and gripped itself on her hand, slowly beginning to freeze it.

Jawwie let out a surprised shriek and slammed her hand against the wall. "Get it off!" She demanded to no one in particular. "Kill it!"

The two guys began to crack up laughing and Aklase had to stop herself from laughing at how stupid Jawwie looked right now too.

War finally stopped laughing and walked over to her. "Ok, ok, hold still." He ordered her through an amused tone, grabbing her to steady to her. He touched the thing trying to get it off and it attached to his hand.

His eyes widened and he let out a high pitch girly shriek. "IT'S BITING ME! DUDE, GET IT OFF!" He yelled as he stumbled over to Npm, flailing his arms.

"Ok, hold still!" Npm grabbed his arm and the ice thing jumped onto his arm next. "OH MY GOD! GET IT-"

"Just bring it over here!" Aklase snapped at him. This was getting old. Npm stumbled over to her and she let the thing jump onto her arm. She didn't panic as the thing spread out on her arm. She only whispered, "Hey there. Do you have a message for us?" She asked the…ice.

The other three looked at her as if she just got up from the bed and did a jig.

The thing suddenly leaped from her arm and landed on the ground, causing War, Npm, and Jawwie to jump back in alarm.

The ice began to spread out, bigger and bigger, until it started to form letters. Aklase looked at it closely from where she sat on the bed and squinted as she tried to read it. "Ice…" She began.

"Cave…" Jawwie continued as she read the ice words.

"Ern." Npm finished.

"Ice Cavern!" War shouted.

"It wants us to go to the Ice Cavern under Mudskipper Point." Jawwie realized.

"Great! Let's go." Aklase said enthusiastically.

The three looked at the ground at her words. She looked at them in confusion. "What?"

"Well…" Npm muttered.

"You…" Jawwie scratched her head.

"Your ass is broken." War said bluntly.

She looked at him in surprise. "My ASS is?"

"No!" Jawwie snapped, shoving War into a wall." He means you can't walk right now because your leg is broken. Nurses orders."

"But what about the element?" Aklase's voice came out in a whine.

"There's three of us. We can get it." Npm shrugged.

"What if it's MY element?" She raised an eyebrow.

"…" He didn't reply.

Jawwie sighed in defeat. "She's right you know. There needs to be the four of us. We aren't called The Three anymore. Besides, Aklase can sense where the element is better than we can."

"Be that as it may, how do you expect we get her there?" War turned to Jawwie. "I'm not carrying her on my back."

"I'm not a cripple you know." Aklase snapped at them. "I can walk." She tried to get off from the bed but Npm quickly barred her way.

"The nurse said to stay off your feet." He said firmly. "You may act like a leader in everything else that goes on, but this time you have to listen to me. She said to STAY OFF YOUR FEET."

She glared at him. "Npm, I came back to LIFE. I experienced the pain of murder and I'm here now. Do you really think I can't handle a scrape on my left leg?" She stared steadily at him, daring him to object.

He held her gaze for a moment before looking away. "Did you really have to bring that up?"

Aklase shook her head fondly. She knew that Npm still beat himself up for leaving her to die without him giving any help whatsoever just because of a fight between them. "So you understand?"

"Yes he understands, we all understand, can we just move this along?" War said impatiently.

Npm nodded and backed off as Aklase slowly heaved herself on her feet. She clenched her teeth in slight pain as she tested her leg but the pain quickly subsided as she began walking on it.

"See?" Aklase looked up at them. "The nurse did a good job. I can walk fine." Just as she finished the sentence her leg buckled from beneath her and she stumbled to the ground, which made the other three quickly lunge to her side to keep her from falling. But she regained her balance in the same instance and stopped them. "I'm fine! Really."

Npm ran his hand through his greasy black hair. "Aklase, you're going to turn me into a nervous wreck." He muttered.

"Just wait till you two are married." War nudged his best friend. Npm looked at him in fury and Aklase had the idea that she wasn't suppose to hear that.

"Well, are we going to get the next element, or what?" Jawwie tapped her foot.

"Right." Aklase nodded. "Let's go." 

* * *

"Put. Me. Down."

"No. You nearly fell flat on your face going past Port Sarim."

"I tripped over a rock!"

"Likely story."

"SHUT UP!" War snapped at the bickering couple. Npm was now carrying Aklase over his shoulder like a naughty child with Aklase pouting and complaining all the way.

"Seriously." Jawwie rolled her eyes. "How are you guys going to deal with walking on ICE?"

"At least she'll have a reason to fall then." Npm shrugged.

"I had a reason to fall NOW. I tripped on a rock-" Aklase insisted.

"Ok, seriously. When I get my element I will PRACTICE ON YOU BOTH." War growled.

"Someone's on their time of the month…" Jawwie muttered under her breath, receiving a glare from War.

Npm finally put Aklase down as they trudged up the hill to the ladder that led down into the tunnel to the Ice Cavern.

Once they reached the top, Npm and War were breathing heavily.

"Damn…hill…" War muttered between breaths.

The girls watched with amusement dancing in their brown and blue eyes. "Are you girls ready to go down yet?" Jawwie teased them.

"Sure." Npm nodded, puffing out his chest. "That climb wasn't that bad. So how are we going to get Aklase down-"

"Down here?" Aklase called from the bottom of the ladder smugly.

Npm raised an eyebrow and Jawwie matched Aklase's smug smile before climbing down after her.

Once the two guys joined them, they trudged through the dark tunnel. A few level 5 thugs and different level pirates walked around but none of them made any sign that showed that they knew they were there.

The four ignored them and continued to walk to where the Ice Cavern icy part started.

Instead of feeling pain in her leg or arm, Aklase was clutching her head. For some reason she had a really bad feeling about going down here. But why? There was no doubt that this was where they're supposed to go. So why did she have a nagging feeling that something terrible was about to happen?

Aklase had lagged behind and Jawwie dropped back to match her pace. "You ok?" She asked her best friend. "Does your leg need a little healing?" Aklase saw a twinkle in her eyes as she made a reference to her new healing abilities.

"No, it's not my leg. It's just…" Aklase looked at Jawwie and then looked away. "Nothing. It's stupid." She didn't want to worry Jawwie with her paranoid mind.

Jawwie gave her a long look before muttering to her, "You know, you can tell me anything."

Aklase nodded. "I know that." Aklase tried to give her a convincing look before Jawwie sped up to catch up to the guys.

Aklase took a deep breath. Her life had been spared for a reason. She had to start acting like a leader and not like a scared level 3.

She sped up to match her friends pace. They were in front of the snowy area now. Aklase watched as the ice warriors marched around. She remembered going here to train when she was a low level and nearly dying. War had offered to train with her here after that. She turned to look at him to see memories dancing in his brown eyes too.

She cleared her throat, "The element should be in there somewhere. We should spread out." When her friends agreed to this, they stepped into the snowy area and split up.

Aklase stood well away from the ice warriors even though she was a much higher level than them now. Something about them still gave her the creeps.

She let her other senses drift away and let her sense that told her where the element was get in control. She could tell that it was near here somewhere, yet far away. It was like a wall was blocking the way between the element and her. Wait…a wall…

Aklase turned her attention to the icy wall in front of her. She walked in front of it and casted her sense to it. She was right. The element was right behind this wall!

"Over here!" She called to her friends. "I think I found it!"

War and Npm immediately ran to her side, War sidestepping an ice warrior who swung its ice sword at him. Aklase looked at them both before asking, "Where's Jawwie?" Her fears were suddenly sprung back to her before she heard an angry grunt from a little bit away.

"Damn ice giant…GET OUT OF MY WAY." Jawwie yelled. Aklase cringed as a giant crack followed and Jawwie walked toward them, rubbing her hands together.

Npm stared wide eyed at her. "What happened?"

Jawwie shrugged. "An ice giant wouldn't let me pass it so I chopped it in half. No big deal. So you said you found the next element?"

Aklase blinked a few times before getting her senses back. "Right…the element is behind this wall."

Her three friends looked at the strong icy wall before looking back at her in annoyance.

"How are we supposed to get through here?" Npm asked her.

"Jawwie could throw an ice boulder at it." War suddenly said, turning to Jawwie. But Jawwie was shaking her head.

"It doesn't work like that. I can only move rocks and earth. Ice doesn't work with my powers."

War sighed in frustration while Aklase looked back and forth at them. She knew they must be talking about what went on when they were separated. Jawwie had refused to give her a lot of details but Aklase knew that she had gotten her powers to work when they were trapped in a cave. Aklase was amazed that they didn't kill each other in that cave.

Aklase thought for a second. "Well…" She began, "we could ram into it-"

Npm's battle cry cut her off as he rammed his body in the hard wall and collapsed on the ground with a groan. "Ow…" He muttered.

"…using ice giants…" Aklase finished awkwardly.

Npm let out a cough. "Now you tell me…" He rasped. 

* * *

It didn't take long for the four to defeat enough ice giants and line them together in front of the ice wall.

"Ok…on three." Aklase told the ice giants, half wondering if they could even understand her.

"No!" War stopped her. "On four." He smiled.

Jawwie raised an eyebrow. "That was the worst comical bit I ever heard."

War glared at her. "Like you could do any better."

"Like I would want to." Jawwie snapped back.

Aklase rolled her eyes. "And they say we act like a bickering couple all the time." She muttered in Npm's ear.

Npm laughed. "At least we actually ADMIT that we're a couple."

"I heard that." Jawwie snarled at him. "And you're lucky there's no earth here or I'd bury your ass."

"Ok!" Aklase stopped them before this could go any further. "Three!" She yelled at the ice giants.

The ice giants rammed their hard icy bodies against the wall and Aklase noticed with hope rising in her the cracks in the wall.

"It's working!" Jawwie said happily. "They're actually breaking a hole into the wall."

Aklase matched her beaming look. "After this, only two elements left."

"Who do you thinks going to get this element?" Npm asked them.

"Not me." Jawwie said proudly. "My element isn't as bad as I thought. I can hurl boulders at people who annoy me."

"Like you didn't do that before…" War muttered under his breath, rubbing his head.

The ice giants finally broke through to the other side and after a few more thrusts, the hole was big enough for three ice giants to go through.

"Thanks guys!" Aklase waved them off as they marched away.

The guys ran in first with the girls following in more slowly. "They're going to get themselves killed just running in like that." Jawwie pointed out.

Aklase shrugged. "Do you think they'd listen to us if we told them?"

"Hell no." Jawwie laughed.

As Aklase got a good look at her surroundings, she saw…a whole bunch of ice. Even the ground they walked on was made of solid ice. In the middle of it all was a tall jutting piece of ice. It still looked climbable and on top of it was an object encaged in more ice. Aklase felt a strong pull to it and knew that it was the giant rune that was the next element.

Aklase pointed up to it. "Up there! That's the next element."

The three friends looked up at it and frowned.

"So, which one of you is going to climb up and get it?" Jawwie asked them. Aklase figured she was silently glad that she didn't have to do it.

"I'm the best climber." Npm pointed out proudly.

"But I'm the best at balancing on ice." War argued.

Aklase looked up at it before backing off. "There's no way I can climb that. One of you guys is going to have to get it."

"I'll do it." War offered and jumped onto the ice before Npm could object. He grabbed any loose piece of ice and slowly began to climb up the ice.

"Be careful!" Jawwie called up to him. Then quickly added when she caught Aklase's eye, "I don't want to end up carrying you if you fall and break your legs!"

War made a saluting gesture indicating that he had heard. He was almost to the top and Aklase held her breath.

He reached out to the ice and only just grabbed it. Just as he grabbed it, it began to melt.

"Yes!" Aklase smiled. "He's got it!"

"Uh, Aklase?" Npm said in a whimpering tone.

Aklase looked at Npm and Jawwie to see them looking at the ground in horror. Aklase looked below her feet to see that the ice was melting at lightning speed!

"Oh crap…" She whispered just before the ice melted all together and she went under along with Jawwie and Npm into the icy water. Aklase tried to do whatever she could to go back afloat, but the thing was…she didn't know how to swim.

Aklase held her breath and kicked frantically but she knew she wasn't getting anywhere. Suddenly, she felt two different hands grasp both of her outstretched arms and begin to pull her up to the surface.

She let out a long breath of sweet air as she broke to the surface. She looked around to see Jawwie and Npm had both worked together to help her. Jawwie let go of her arm and Aklase let herself lean on Npm for floating support.

She felt numb and extremely cold. She looked up to see that they were floating closer and closer to where War was due to the rise of water. The rune was almost melted but Aklase still couldn't tell what kind it was. She barely even felt consciousness as the icy water froze her bones. She willed the rune to melt faster.

Just as her eyes began to droop, the rune finally melted. It rose into the air and Aklase saw that it was a giant fire rune. She looked over to see War was glowing an orange, red color. The rune suddenly lunged for him and it disappeared.

War closed his eyes and lifted his hands up. Aklase gasped as his hands began to form large flames.

War opened his eyes again and let out the forest fire like flames right into the water. Aklase gaped at its fierceness and was even more astounded as the water level began to drop.

"The water is evaporating!" Jawwie exclaimed. Aklase only now just noticed that her hood was down, revealing her short, soaked black hair wrapped in a band.

The water finally dropped altogether and Aklase sighed in relief as they dropped onto the drenched ground. She stood up and examined the damage to herself and everyone else. Everyone seemed alright, just soaked to the bone.

Jawwie was squeezing water out of her woodcutting cape and Npm was ringing out his robin hood hat while shaking water out of his hair.

"At least you finally got a bath…" Jawwie muttered to Npm.

"So did you." Npm snapped back.

War jumped down to where they were. Aklase saw pure excitement in his eyes as the red outline he once had dwindled away. "Did you see that? My element is FIRE! Woo hoo!" Aklase watched in amusement as the dry War danced around them like a level 3.

Jawwie rolled her eyes. Aklase figured she was angry that she didn't get to use her element right away like he did.

Aklase looked around. "So…if you got your element…where's Merlin?"

War suddenly stopped dancing and looked around with her. "Maybe he's busy…" He muttered.

Npm scratched his head. "Didn't he say he would be here every time we each got our elements?"

Jawwie shrugged. "Maybe he'll meet us outside?" She suggested, pulling her drenched hood back over her head.

Aklase nodded. "Maybe. Let's go outside and see if he's there."

"Can we make a fire and roast ourselves on it first?" Npm asked, shivering.

As the four friends walked out of the room and headed through the room with the ice warriors and ice giants, Aklase noticed that War was snapping his fingers and every time making little or small balls of flames.

"Be careful." She warned. "Remember, we're still in an icy place."

War rolled his eyes and said in a retarded voice, "Thanks for the tip mom. I'll be careful when I play with fire."

Just to contradict what she just said, he made a large ball of fire in his hand and shot it, but apparently not on purpose because he muttered. "Oops…"

Aklase rolled her eyes in annoyance. "What did I just tell you?"

She suddenly heard a loud _CRACK_. She turned around to see that the fire ball had hit an ice pillar. She gaped it horror as the bottom of it began to quickly crack and melt away and it began to tilt and fall…right…in her…direction.

Aklase stayed frozen to the spot. Her mind was screaming at her to get out of the way, but she couldn't move or feel for that matter. It was like her body had completely shut down. She vaguely heard the frantic screams of Jawwie and War a little ways ahead of her to run.

"Oof!" She let out a grunt as something suddenly pushed her aside and she rolled along the ice. She came to a screeching halt on the ice and, feeling her senses rushing back, quickly scrambled to sit up and looked over to see what had happened.

Her blood went as cold as the ice beneath her and her heart practically stopped as she saw the horrible scene in front of her. She only just saw the outline of Npm, her boyfriend, getting crushed under the 10 ton icy pillar.

"NPM!" She screeched as loud as her lungs allowed her until it echoed across the icy walls. 

* * *

~To be continued~ 

* * *

*Receives glares from angry fans*

O_O…what?...ok fine I know your probably all mad at me for abandoning you but…I'M HERE NOW…with a cliffhanger. That doesn't help does it? . Yeah it doesn't help.

R&R!


	11. Sorrow

Chapter 10 

* * *

Sorrow 

* * *

She stayed rooted to where he had pushed her. Her body had completely shut down, except for her mind. Her mind played the scene over and over again, each time being more painful to watch than the last. What was the most sickening part of the scene was the crack of bones when the ice crushed him underneath it as he sacrificed himself to save her.

As her mind began to take control again she slowly struggled to stand up. She didn't want to find his body. She wanted to find nothing under the ice but more ice. She wanted him to have escaped. But the crack of his bones made that hope very unlikely.

She numbly rose and half slipped, half ran to the ice that had only just a few minutes ago been upright and secure. She steadied herself by holding on to the death trap that was the ice pillar. The ice had broken up a little from the crash, but it was still intact and too heavy to get off of him.

"War…" She was surprised at how clear and steady her voice was, but it was dull and it sounded like she was coming from far away, "Can you melt this ice off of him?"

War and Jawwie had been standing side by side with their mouths hanging wide open, frozen from shock. War nodded faintly and began to walk toward the ice almost zombielike. Jawwie stayed where she was, breathing harshly as she began to take in the full damage.

War came up beside Aklase and lifted his hand, and began to form a flame in his palm and he shut his eyes as it got bigger. Aklase noticed that his lip was quivering violently and she came to a conclusion that he was holding back a river of tears.

He opened his eyes, they were suddenly filled with cold anger and he released the giant flame onto the ice. Aklase jumped back from its power and watched as the ice melted rapidly. It took everything she had to stay watching as the ice turned to water and she began to make out the faintest outline of…him.

She took a sharp intake of breath as the tip of his face began to form under the melting ice. Finally, the ice was gone and it left behind Npm. Aklase stayed rooted to her spot and looked him over. He looked exactly the same, not even a single drop of blood. His eyes were closed and Aklase thanked the stars for that. She didn't think she could handle looking into his brown eyes, all the light gone from them, and having to close them for the last time.

She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and she turned to see that Jawwie had come up to stand beside her. Her eyes were sparkling with tears that were creeping their way out. She looked at Aklase, clearly not knowing what to say to comfort her.

Aklase shrugged off her hand and turned back to Npm. War had dropped to his knees and was violently punching the ice. Aklase could make out quiet sobs coming from him.

As if the sounds of someone's sobs had gotten her out of a trance, she suddenly rushed to Npm's side and dropped down beside him. She sobbed loudly, not giving a damn who heard. Tears flowed freely from her usually sparkling eyes. She bowed her head and took Npm's now cold hand. It didn't hold one trace of warmth that told her he was alive only a few moment's ago.

Her chest heaved from her heavy crying and she was struggling to breath. But she didn't care. Her boyfriend was DEAD!

Images flashed through her mind. First of another guy lying under a rock pile, only his broken and bleeding arm visible. He had saved her life too. Maybe Morph and Npm were talking to each other about her right now.

Another image flashed in her mind of a woman under a pile of rubble. She had a hard time recognizing her and figured that this was one of Alaska's memories. Perhaps she was remembering the death of Alaska's mother, the legend Dragon?

Her mind flew back to the present as a soft voice whispered in her ear, "Aklase…"

"It's all my fault Jawwie." Aklase whispered through violent sobs, her tears hit the ground and she let her black cavalier cover her eyes. "It's all my freaking fault!" Her voice rose louder this time.

"It's not your fault." Jawwie tried to comfort her, but the tone in her voice was unconvincing.

"No." War suddenly spoke for the first time. His voice was surprisingly free of any sobs, but it was flat. "It's my fault. I shouldn't have been messing around with the fire. But I didn't know…" His voice broke and he stopped.

"It's no one's fault." Jawwie said firmly. "These things happen. Everything will be ok though."

"Of course you would say that!" Aklase suddenly turned on her. Her face was red and tear stained. "You've always hated him. You only put up with him because I was with him. So why the hell would you care?"

Jawwie just gaped back at her before finally raising her voice in indignation, "That's not true! How could you talk to me like that? I'm only trying to help-"She was cut off when War suddenly pulled her by the arm, away from Aklase.

"This isn't helping." War's face was tear stained, red, and angry like Aklase's was. "She's hurting. We all are. Just calm down!"

Jawwie's voice suddenly broke all together and she snapped back at him through a sob, "It's not easy for me to show my emotions and you damn well know that! My best friend's boyfriend and my friend is DEAD. How the hell do you expect me to act?"

"Would you both just SHUT UP?" Aklase suddenly stood up and faced them with a shriek of pure sorrow. "None of you are helping! Is this really how we want to say goodbye to Npm, with more screaming and yelling and fighting? I don't know about you two but I am SICK of it." She breathed heavily as she finished her rant.

War and Jawwie looked at her with blank expressions. Finally, after a long moment of silence, War hung his head. "He was like a bro to me…" He muttered.

Aklase hung her head, letting her black cavalier cover her face again. "I loved him…" She whispered a sob.

Aklase suddenly noticed that tears had surfaced across Jawwie's face and Jawwie traced a hand over them to brush them away. She looked at her hand in surprise at seeing the water and she drew her hood farther over her face and turned away. Aklase remembered her emotions comment.

She walked numbly over to her. She held her shoulders firmly and turned her around, embracing her as Jawwie began to silently as possible weep. Jawwie hugged her back and Aklase couldn't help but cry harder.

"At least…he's in Heaven." Aklase whispered through crying.

"Unless he went in the other direction…" War muttered. Despite the situation, his tone was humorous and Aklase couldn't help but smile a little. It was just like War to make a comment like that.

Aklase let go of Jawwie and she looked back at War, who was crouching beside Npm's body.

"I still can't believe he's dead…" Jawwie sniffed loudly. "Life is scary, isn't it? One minute you can be laughing and having fun with the person you care about and the next their gone. Just like that."

"That's why we need to value each other as much as we can." Aklase murmured in agreement. "I wish we did that more with Npm." She added sadly.

"We didn't know." War said to them firmly. "We couldn't have known."

Jawwie let out a long sigh. "We-we shouldn't drag this out more than we have to. We need to organize a proper burial for Aklase's bod-"She cut herself off as she took in what she just said. "I mean Npm's body…"

Aklase suddenly realized this must be harder on her than she let on. She was remembering Aklase's death. Her own death…

War nodded. "Right…I'll call Zammy and if we can carry Npm out of here, he'll get us to Lumbridge. Aklase, do you know where Npm's parents live?"

"A little farm near Draynor Village." Aklase told him. She remembered him telling her about them, very vaguely though. Apparently the last time they talked ended in a war. Aklase couldn't even imagine how bad they were probably going to feel when they find out that their son they always fought with is dead.

Jawwie nodded. "I'll get the preparations ready. Aklase, do you want to tell his parents?" She asked her.

Aklase shook her head. "I want to stay with Npm." She said firmly. "Can't one of you do it?"

"I need to guide Zammy." War told her.

Jawwie sighed. "I'll just have his friends and any other family he has send word to them. I'll go ahead so the burial will be ready." She began to head for the exit of the icy cave.

"You think they'll have one all ready in such short notice?" War called after her. He sounded like he was returning back to his…somewhat normal self a little.

"We have to try." Jawwie called back, walking out of view.

War took out a shiny whistle and blew into it, turning to Aklase. "You ready?" He asked her.

Aklase shook her head sadly. "No…I don't think I'll ever be ready for this." 

* * *

Word had spread quickly about the passing of Npm. War was right, the burial had taken longer to plan than they had hoped but only by a day.

Aklase stood over the body of Npm with her head bowed. They were in the Lumbridge cemetery. Aklase shivered slightly as she realized they were standing right next to her gravestone that was never taken down. She half wondered if she would dig it up, would she find her own body?

She shut her eyes tight as the shrill wails of Npm's mother split through the air. She was dabbing her face with a cloth as she grieved for her son. Npm's father was doing his best to comfort her, but Aklase could tell he was having a hard time keeping his chin up as well.

Some of Npm's aunts, uncles, and cousins were there as well. Even his annoying friends were there to grieve for him. War and Jawwie stood side by side, for once not completely revolted to be standing touching distance together. Jawwie's green hood was traded in for a black one along with the rest of her outfit.

As the sound of Npm's mothers wailing grew louder, Aklase felt tears begin to roll down her face again. She hated this. She hated funerals. Especially when she knew that person as well as she knew herself.

"It is a sad, sad day when one so young must leave this world." The priest of the Lumbridge church raised his voice above the wailing. "Npm was a very special young man. He volunteered many times to help me and the church. I am very sad to see him leave. It was not yet his time to go. May the gods watch over him." The priest bowed his head.

As Aklase looked back down at Npm in his new grave, her world began to spin violently. She couldn't take it anymore. She had to get out of there!

She whipped around and ran out of the cemetery, heading along the path that traced above the Lumbridge Swamp. She was crying again and her tears blurred her vision so she couldn't see right, but she didn't care. She didn't care if she fell into the river and drowned right now.

She suddenly stopped and looked across the river as the thought crossed her mind. She could be with Npm again. She didn't have to feel the pain that she was feeling right now. All that could be over. Over just like that. All she had to do was just wade in.

She walked to the water's edge and kicked her boots off. She dipped her foot into the cold water and began to wade in slowly, one foot at a time.

Images of Npm and Jawwie saving her from drowning flashed through her mind. Who knew that a few moments later he would die anyway?

As the water began to reach up to her knees, she suddenly felt two hands grab her and drag her out of the water, as much as she tried to struggle.

"Are you crazy?" Jawwie snapped at her. "What were you thinking?"

"You could have gotten yourself killed!" War scolded her like a father. "You know you can't swim."

"Npm is DEAD!" Aklase screeched at them, tears blurring her vision all together. "My boyfriend is DEAD! And I don't care what you say, it IS my fault. It's ALL my FAULT! I deserve to die!"

Aklase let out a gasp as Jawwie suddenly slapped her across the face. "STOP THAT!" She yelled at her. "It's NOT your fault. You DON'T deserve to die." Her voice softened as she added, "He died to save you. How happy do you think he'll be to see you if you throw away what he died to preserve?'

Aklase whimpered and hugged Jawwie tightly. War hesitated before hugging them both. If anything, they needed to be there for each other right now. Despite any differences they might have.

* * *

Aklase sat on the sandy beach at Mudskippers Point. She looked into the water as her sad reflection stared back at her. It had been two days since the burial for Npm. Aklase hadn't slept a wink since his death. Jawwie was doting over her and Aklase finally told her that she was going out for some peace and fresh air.

There had been no suicide scares since the burial day, but Aklase was still mourning. She looked around at the beautiful sandy beach. She smiled and shut her eyes as happy memories drifted into her mind. This was the exact place that Npm had first told her he loved her. It was her favorite place ever since.

She opened her eyes again as her mind snapped back to a question that Jawwie had asked War quietly last night when she thought Aklase was finally asleep, 'What will happen to the prophecy now?'

"There will be Four"…that was the exact same words that the prophecy began with. Not three, FOUR. So how could destiny let this happen? Npm was the fourth element barer. So why did he DIE? Maybe…he would come back to life like Aklase did?

But even as this crept through her mind, Aklase was shaking her head. What happened to her was a freak thing. Surely the gods wouldn't do the same thing again? They couldn't, could they?

"I am sorry for your loss…" Aklase jumped to her feet and spun around, only to see the wizard that had failed to show up the day that Npm died and War got his element.

"Merlin!" She gasped. "What are you doing here? Why didn't you show up when War got his element? Did something happen-"

Merlin raised his hand to stop her flurry of questions. "So, Npm has really died." He murmured. "Destiny was right after all…"

Aklase cocked her head. "What do you mean?"

"Npm, he died to save your life. Correct?"

Aklase raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Yes…how did you know?"

"It was prophesized." Merlin told her. "It was his destiny."

Aklase took a step back. "Wait…you're saying it was his destiny to DIE?"

Merlin sighed and looked down on the ground. "You make it sound so simple, young one…" He muttered.

"W-what are you talking about? What's going on? Did you know this was going to happen?"

Aklase clenched her fists as he slowly nodded. "I am sorry-"

"You knew he was going to die and you didn't stop it? You didn't even bother to show up…WHAT KIND OF WIZARD ARE YOU-"

"I could not interfere with destiny!" Merlin raised his voice. "If I had interfered…" He trailed off.

"…What would have happened?" Aklase demanded.

"You would have died." Merlin blurted out.

Aklase blinked multiple times. "But…but I would have just got brought back to life again. The gods, they would have-"

"No." Merlin stopped her. "They could only do it once. If you would have died, Runescape would not have The Four and it would be destroyed."

"It still doesn't have The Four! In case you haven't noticed, the fourth is dead." Aklase narrowed her eyes as Merlin looked away. "Why do you look so suspicious?"

Merlin let out a deep sigh. "It appears I have some explaining to do…"

Aklase felt herself begin to shake as he continued, "After you were resurrected, I told you that Npm was the fourth in the prophecy. But that is not the entire truth. He played a part in your prophecy, but he was never the fourth."

Aklase began to shake harder with rage. "So you LIED to him? Why would you do that?"

"Because if I hadn't he wouldn't have gone with you to find your elements. And you would have been crushed by that ice pillar, just because he wasn't there to take the blow for you. Do you understand? It was his destiny to save you, nothing else."

Aklase shook her head to try to clear it. "So you lied to him, so he would kill himself? Just so I could live? Did you even think about the scars that would leave behind?"

"It was not my decision. This was destiny, I only played a small part to help it along."

"So do you always just follow destiny blindly, even though you know there would be a cost at someone else's expense?" Aklase accused him.

Merlin shook his head sadly."I must if it means saving millions of lives in Runescape. You MUST understand."

"So I have no say in this? I'm supposed to just follow every order and be ok with whatever happens? Gee, because that seems fair." She muttered sarcastically.

"No one said that destiny was fair." Merlin retorted. "What's done is done, you will have time to grieve over it but after that you must finish your destiny."

"And what if I don't?" Aklase challenged him.

"Then you will be responsible for millions of people's deaths." Merlin said bluntly. "You and the other three will be captured and tortured for years until the darkness finally has mercy on you and kills you. And you will look back and realize you could have done something, but didn't. And you will regret it the rest of your pain filled life."

Aklase blinked at him as she let it sink in before she bowed her head in silent acceptance.

"I believe we're done here." Merlin nodded at her. "Again, I am sorry."

"Wait!" Aklase stopped him. "Who is it? Who really is the Fourth?"

Merlin shook his head. "You will have to find that out yourselves. Just know this, don't go looking for it. When the time comes it will come to you."

"How do we know if it really is the Fourth then?" Aklase asked him in impatience.

"They will know who you are." Merlin smiled. "Trust me; destiny is not the cold hearted monster that you picture it to be." At this, he faded away.

"Great…" Aklase muttered out loud. "If Jawwie was stressing over not knowing when the next element was coming, she's really not going to like this." 

* * *

~To be continued~ 

* * *

I apologize if this may seem sloppily written but that's what happens when I get about 3,000 words done in one day along with homework. Also, sorry for all the drama. I hope this doesn't discourage you from continuing to read the story but let me ask you this, is there any possible way to turn someone dying into a comedy? No, no there is not.

Review!


	12. Please Remember

Chapter 11 

* * *

Please Remember 

* * *

"WHAT? How could he do this?"

"Are you serious? DAMMIT! I thought we could trust him…"

"Both of you just CALM DOWN. He said he didn't have a choice."

"Poor jackass, it must have been so hard for him to not tell us that my BEST FRIEND is going to die."

"Or that were short on one part of the prophecy. What are we going to do? OW!"

"Jawwie, don't kick things. War, he said that it was hard for him. He had to stay away because he would have tried to interfere if he was there." Aklase tried to calm her friends down.

Just as she had predicted Jawwie was a nervous wreck now that they didn't know who the fourth is and War was furious that Merlin didn't save his best friend when he knew where his fate lied.

Jawwie rubbed her foot that she had just rammed into a rock. "Do you want us to be ok with this news right away? This is a lot to swallow."

War nodded in agreement. "Aklase…he killed Npm." He said darkly.

"He didn't KILL him. He just didn't warn us that something was going to kill him. It isn't his fault." Aklase said defensively.

"So you're DEFENDING him now?" Jawwie accused.

"I yelled at him just as much as you two are right now. But what he said starting making sure. I mean I still-"

"Shows how much you loved Npm." War interrupted coldly.

Aklase trailed off and gave him a long cold look. "You don't think I was sad? I was the one that was grieving the most…besides Npm's mother. And it was my fault-"

"Oh good Guthix not this again. 'Oh boo hoo this is all my fault that he died. Pity me.'" He mocked her.

"Ok you know what you bi-"

"Stop it!" Jawwie snapped at both of them. "This isn't the time to be fighting. We need to figure out what this means for the prophecy."

"The prophecy, the prophecy, SCREW THE PROPHECY!" War hissed. "I wish it never happened to us."

"If it didn't I would be dead right now." Aklase spat at him. "Is that what you want?"

"…Npm would still be alive…" War murmured thoughtfully.

Aklase's eyes widened. "Gee, thanks. That's all I needed to hear." She whipped around and trudged through the door of the Blue Moon Inn in Varrock where they were staying.

"Wait Aklase don't-" Jawwie tried to call after her. "Now see what you did? You know she's suicidal right now!" Aklase could hear her turning on War.

She grew hot in fury. Just because of that one time, the day of Npm's burial, she was considered suicidal now? Shows how one mistake can change your reputation for life.

How dare War say that he'd rather have Npm than her? Did no one care that she was alive again?

'Npm cared…' A tiny voice in her head spoke.

'Yes, but he isn't here right now is he?' Aklase snapped back. 'He'll never be here again.'

She was running now. She knew exactly where she would run to. It was a spot that she had found while she was looking for a good place to fish for trout and salmon. It was the barbarian river, except farther along it away from the barbarians.

She ran past Gertrude's house. A few guards eyed her suspiciously but she didn't care or noticed that much. She just needed to get out of there. Everything had gone so wrong since Npm died. How can so much disaster strike by one person's death?

'This was no ordinary person' Aklase told herself. She knew this person for years. She remembered the day War introduced them like it was yesterday…..

* * *

"Why are we going to the Party Room?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I want you to meet my bro."

"You have a brother?"

"No. He's like a brother though. And Jawwie already met him so you should too."

"What's his name?"

"Npm."

"What kind of name is that?"

"His name you silly nub."

War led Aklase up the stairs in the party room in Falador. He didn't give much details about what was going on other than he was going to introduce Aklase to a guy that him and Jawwie know. Other than that, she had no clue what this guy was like.

"Is he…nice?" Aklase asked.

"Sure I guess." War replied.

"But Jawwie hates him…" Aklase said in confusion.

"That's her problem then. Jawwie hates everybody. Stop talking about her!" War snapped.

Aklase noticed a light blush creep up in his cheeks. This happened every time she mentioned her new friend's name. To think, Aklase bumped, literally bumped, into War only a month ago. A few weeks later, he introduced her to his friend Jawwie. Jawwie and she had instantly clicked and Aklase knew without a doubt in her mind that a strong friendship will form between them.

Aklase was a level 37 now and spent most of her time being picked on about it…alone. When she turned into a level 3 her adopted parents had insisted that she stay with them, that she didn't have to go out there and become an adventurer. They were always overprotective of her since she was their only child. But that wasn't her dream she wanted to become a world famous adventurer. She was glad when she met friend's to help her train though.

"Hey nub! You awake?" War waved a hand in front of her face and her head snapped up in surprise.

"Sorry, I was…thinking." She tripped over her words. War called her a nub since he was a much high level than her.

"Well stop thinking. We're here and Npm should be here soon." They were standing in front of a door now. War opened it and walked in.

Aklase looked after him in exasperation. She hated how he never gave a straight answer or how he kept things to himself. And he always acted suspicious. With that being said, why did she even hang out with him?

Still, she walked in after him. She gaped as she took a good look around. They were right on a ledge outside of the castle, the sky clear overhead and an amazing view of a part of Falador. The ducks swam in the pond in Falador Park while friends laughed together near the bank. Truly, this was a great place to go if you were feeling down.

"How did you find this place?" Aklase asked War in awe, staring out into the horizon.

War shrugged beside her. "I've seen a lot more than you have, remember." He said smugly.

"So where's Npn at?" She inquired, ignoring his smugness.

"Npm." He corrected in annoyance. "He should be here pretty soon. Maybe he-"He stopped as the door suddenly creaked open.

Aklase turned around to look at the figure that just walked in. Her heart dropped as he stepped out of the shadows. He had smooth, short black hair, kind and warm hearted brown eyes, a little bit scrawny but he was a low level like her, he had a black shirt and black pants and a dark brown cavalier sat on top of his head. He smiled at her. His smile…stirred feelings in her that she never felt before.

War cleared his throat, standing between them awkwardly. "Dude, this is the girl I was telling you about. Aklase, this is Npm…obviously." Clearly, he was terrible at introductions.

Aklase gaped at him like an idiot, her mouth slightly open. Her eyes quickly glanced down at her outfit. She looked like a complete nub. She wore a kebbit fur sweater, blue trimmed rune plate skirt, white boots that reached her ankles, and a black cavalier that she only recently got. Her red hair was tied back into a ponytail.

War edged over to Npm and whispered something into his ear. Aklase could only barely catch what he was saying. "…compliment her….say _something_…"

Npm looked her up and down before resting his eyes on her face. He opened his mouth and said…

"Nice chest Aklase."

Aklase raised an eyebrow, her mouth still hanging open. She tried to register what he just said. She expected him to say something romantic…but…did he just compliment her BOOBS?

"Excuse me?" She said in indignation, thinking she might have heard him wrong. Now his mouth was open and he stared into space, as if only now realizing what he just said. She looked over at War to see him with his head in his hand in a face palm.

Aklase turned her attention back to Npm. It was a mistake, he wasn't thinking, right? But for some reason that she couldn't name she was furious. How dare this pervert, whom she just met, say something like that! She was seething now. She thought for sure that Npm could see the fury in her eyes because he was beginning to look slightly frightened.

"What is wrong with you!" She snapped at him. "We just met for Guthix sakes! Leave me alone and don't talk to me again." She barged past a shocked War and scared Npm and headed through the door.

As she headed down the stairs in the Party Room, still furious, she couldn't quite comprehend WHY she was so mad. The guy made one mistake. And he gave her SOME compliment.

'Doesn't matter. I never want to see him again.' She said firmly to herself.

* * *

Aklase sat on a bench next to the guitar player near Gertrude's house. She had been running so hard that she tripped over…something. Was it a rat? She was bandaging a cut in her leg now. She always kept supplies with her in case something happened. It wasn't a very big cut, but she was being cautious.

She had avoided Npm for about 6 months after that incident. It wasn't that hard considering Jawwie hated him as much as she did. So whenever War invited him to anything, Jawwie and she would go someplace else. Npm never held a grudge for her doing this.

Aklase didn't know then the reason why she hated him so much, but now that she was a higher level and was more mature she knew the reason.

She was young, she was inexperienced, and she had never been struck by that certain arrow. But that one day, when she was only a level 37, she was struck by that arrow. And she didn't like it. She was afraid of it. She wasn't ready for it. So when Npm made that one mistake, she used it as an excuse to pretend that she hated him. Though what she was really doing was running away from commitment and her first love.

So after 6 long months she finally admitted what she was really doing and apologized to Npm who apologized back. She was a level 70 then and he had grown as well. Though they made up, they both agreed to just be friends. So a few weeks later he told her he loved her, of course.

Aklase smiled slightly at this memory. Even though it struck her like a thorn to think about it, she couldn't help it. She remembered that day so clearly and the recent events had made her push it to the front of her mind. He had really changed since the day they had met when he complimented her boobs. He became more romantic…but only slightly.

But that was one of the many things that had made her fall for him. 

* * *

"Where the hell are we going?"

"You'll see. Just keep your eyes closed."

"How can I not? You have your hands over them."

"That's because you kept peeking!"

"I feel like you're leading me into a ditch."

"Damn. You caught me."

"Npm!" She hissed playfully at him. Npm was leading Aklase through some kind of rocky path. He had his hands over her eyes and was guiding her from behind. From the smell of yew and fish, Aklase could tell that they had gone past Port Sarim.

"You're not a mass murderer are you?" Aklase teased him.

"Damn. You caught me again." Npm joked. "Now shush, we're almost there."

Aklase suddenly caught a whiff of sea air and she felt herself stepping in to sand. Were they on a beach?

"Ok, I demand to know where we are now." Aklase had a light tone, but it was firm.

"Ok. You can look now." Aklase felt Npm's hands lift off her face and she opened her eyes. Despite her eyes being covered by Npm's hands she had closed her eyes.

She gaped as she looked around. Before her, a wide stretch of water washed around her. They looked like they were on a sandy island. Behind her were patches of grass with a few palm trees. Over them she could see a huge hill.

"I didn't know there was a place like this." Aklase murmured, awestruck.

Npm shrugged beside her. "Neither did I. War showed me it." He laughed quietly.

"So, why did _you_show me this?" Aklase turned to her friend. "It's hard to fish without a rod." She laughed nervously.

The warm sea breeze made her fiery red hair flow in the wind. The sun was setting now and it would get dark soon so they wouldn't have been able to fish even if they wanted to. What was his real reason for bringing her here?

"Well-um, uh." Npm suddenly looked extremely nervous and took massive attention to his foot shuffling in the sand.

"Well, what?" Aklase pressed.

"I-um-don't kill me ok?" Npm suddenly shot his head up and he looked straight into her eyes.

Aklase was locked in his brown gaze. She felt as though her blue eyes revealed her soul and he was reading it like a book.

"I love you!" Npm blurted out. He clamped his jaws shut as if he hadn't meant to say that, or at least not like that.

Aklase blinked a couple times to recover. "…What?" She muttered stupidly.

He cleared his throat and grabbed both of her hands in his. "I mean…" He began. "I never stopped loving you. After 6 months I couldn't stop thinking about you. And whenever War invited me to hang out with you guys and you and Jawwie turned your backs on me, it hurt. More than I let on."

"…Are you trying to make me feel guilty?" Aklase asked him.

Npm blinked in surprise. "What? No! I mean-"

Aklase's face suddenly softened and she laughed. "I'm kidding. I've…felt the same way. As much as I hate to admit it." She added to herself.

Npm raised an eyebrow. "So…do you think we can give this whole relationship thing a chance?" His tone was casual but Aklase saw hope flare up in his eyes.

Aklase nodded and managed a smile. "I'd love that." Her blue eyes sparkled more than usual.

Npm beamed and leaned in with his lips puckered and his eyes closed. When he kissed air he opened his eyes in surprise to see Aklase leaning away from his lips.

"Not yet." She told him awkwardly. It didn't feel right to kiss him. Especially if this relationship had any hope.

Npm nodded in submission and leaned back. "I get it. It's too soon. Sorry."

Aklase shrugged. "How about a hug for now?" She asked more optimistically.

Npm nodded and swept her into his arms and squeezed her tightly. She hugged back. Her hands stroked the back of his neck for some reason. She closed her eyes, savoring the moment as the last traces of light from the sun dipped under the sea. 

* * *

Aklase was back on her feet now. She was heading for the spot near the river like she had planned before, her journey going slightly slower because of her new wound. She sighed as she remembered how understanding he was about taking it slow. For almost a month all they did was hold hands and hug. Nothing too physical. It wasn't until a day that War, Jawwie, Npm, and her all decided one day to take on the King Black Dragon that they finally kissed.

She laughed quietly as she remembered that day. It was a day that they would never forget. At the time, it was terrifying. But now as she looked back at it, she couldn't help but crack up laughing. 

* * *

"Remind me again how War managed to get us to agree to try to kill this thing." Aklase commented to her best friend Jawwie sitting next to her. Aklase stroked her spirit terrorbird that was holding most of her supplies. Somehow War had convinced them to take on the KBD, even though they were pretty low levels. War had sworn that he would do most of the up close and personal fighting though.

"You and War both ganged up on me to come with you while I was trying to woodcut." Jawwie said in her monotone as she patted her spirit kalphite awkwardly. "I'm almost 99 too." She added proudly. "Then War dragged Npm along for the ride."

Aklase glared at her. "Do you STILL have a grudge against him?" She asked her in exasperation.

"I'll put up with him for your sake but he's annoying as hell." Jawwie admitted.

Just then, Npm trotted up to them with War just behind him.

"Where's your familiars?" Aklase asked them.

"We're so awesome we don't need them." War told her smugly. "Are you guys ready?"

Aklase jumped up at once while Jawwie rose more slowly with an annoyed look.

War walked over to her and put his arm around her. "C'mon Jaws. Put on a smile! For me?" He asked in a softer voice.

Jawwie rolled her eyes and forced a smile, receiving a kiss on top of her head from War. Jawwie and War had been dating even before Aklase and Npm were. Aklase had a feeling that the day would come sooner or later ever since War blushed every time he was around Jawwie or heard her name even when Aklase only just met him.

Aklase jumped as she suddenly felt Npm put his arm around her as well. They had been dating for almost a month now. So why did she still feel so awkward around him? Maybe it was because they hadn't kissed yet? No, that just sounded stupid.

"Ready?" War asked them again.

Aklase nodded eagerly and edged away from Npm's arm. "So how are we going to get there? Walk there? Cause if that's the case I'm not going." Aklase shivered at the mere thought of the Wilderness. But she shivered in excitement at the thought of going under it and attacking the KBD.

"No. We can go on Zammy." War told her.

"You actually taught him how to fly more than one person at a time?" Jawwie asked him skeptically.

"Well…not exactly. But now's a good a time as any!" Before anyone could object, War blew a whistle he had in his pocket. Aklase watched as a giant red blob streaked in the sky at once and headed down to them. Zammy had reached adulthood not too long ago but War had already learned how to ride him.

Zammy flew down beside them with a screech. War hopped on him immediately and motioned the others to do the same. Npm hopped up on him next. Then as Jawwie tried to climb up on him, War reached out a hand to help her but she slapped it away.

Aklase stifled a laugh before climbing up on Zammy as well. Npm reached out his hand and she hesitated before allowing him to lead her up to the top like a blind child. She figured she owed him this after completely shunning his arm.

Npm looked slightly surprised that she had allowed him to help her as she got up to sit beside him. Pushing his luck, he patted his knee in an effort to get her to sit on his lap. Aklase glared at him and shook his head.

War shouted a command to Zammy, whom looked extremely pissed at having to carry four people at the same time, and Zammy took off into the air.

As they flew over the Wilderness, Aklase began to shiver slightly. She hadn't been here since…she stopped thinking about it in an attempt to stop shivering. She didn't want the guys to think she was a chicken. She took a deep breath and put on a brave face.

Her backpack suddenly started beeping, along with Jawwie's, and the girls took out two pads that showed that their familiars had disappeared.

Aklase frowned. "War, now we have no familiars. Why did you have to take so damn long?"

"Language, missy." War snapped at her. "We don't have familiars either. We'll be fine. I've been here a million times."

"Yeah, and I've been here, like, once." Npm joked.

Zammy suddenly let out a loud screech filled with pain. Aklase looked at him in alarm to see that he had a wound in his side. They were being attacked!

"We're going down!" War yelled. "Zammy can't handle all four of us!"

"What do you want us to do, jump?" Jawwie yelled above the screeching from Zammy.

"You won't need to. Hold your heads!" War snapped an order at them.

"Why-" Npm began to ask but was cut off as the world around Aklase began to disappear. The last thing she saw was War flicking his wrist and a sparkle of light.

Aklase suddenly felt ground beneath her and she opened her eyes and lifted her hands off her head. She looked over to see Jawwie doing the same. Npm sat a little ways away, his eyes looked unfocused and he was groaning in pain.

"You ok?" Aklase called over to him.

"Fine." Npm replied in a drunken state. "My head is throbbing and spinning, but I'm fine."

Jawwie looked around. "Where's War?" She asked them.

Aklase shrugged. "I guess he didn't teleport with us. Maybe he's trying to land Zammy."

"What attacked us?" Npm asked them, stumbling over to them.

"Probably a revenant." Jawwie muttered darkly. Maybe we should-whoa!" She suddenly jumped back as her gaze locked on something behind Aklase.

Aklase turned around and froze. Right in front of her was a cage filled with giant lesser demons. They were glaring at her and trying to claw their way at her.

She felt a warm hand on her arm slowly leading her away from the cage and allowed herself to follow it, not breaking eye contact with the demons.

Npm stood in front of her now. "Are you ok?" He asked her in concern.

She blinked rapidly before focusing her gaze on him. "Yeah…" She muttered, trying to control her shaking.

Why did she feel so terrified of these things?

Jawwie cleared her throat. "As I was saying," She began, "we should get out of here before a rev finds us and eats us."

"But we're right next to the underground passage that leads to KBD." Npm protested.

"You mean the underground passage in that cage filled with demons?" Jawwie nodded to the cage.

Npm glanced at Aklase before nodding. "You're right…maybe we should get out of here." Aklase knew he was only saying that for her sake but for some reason she didn't protest.

"I guess we'll have to walk." Jawwie began to head west. Aklase was about to follow before a level 121 suddenly ran toward them.

"You guys might want to watch out." He shouted out to them. "Rev headed this way!"

Aklase's eyes widened, but before she could make a comment she saw a white ball of energy fly past the guy and looked over to see a rev knight headed right toward them. Aklase wondered if it was the same one that attacked Zammy.

"RUN!" She screeched, barging past Jawwie and Npm.

Npm was running beside her, but Jawwie was still rooted to the spot.

"RUN JAWWIE!" Aklase yelled over her shoulder. It seemed to break Jawwie out of her shock because she suddenly whipped past both of them at lightning speed.

The border…as long as they reached the border they would be safe.

Aklase shivered as a ball of energy whipped past her head. The rev was trying to freeze them.

"KEEP RUNNING!" She told Npm and Jawwie, though they didn't need to be told so as they didn't break their stride once.

Aklase began to relax a little as the mini hills, giant rats, and skeletons began to come into view and they left the dark, charred death-forest behind.

The border was in sight and beyond it Aklase saw the monetary. From the looks of it they were going to jump right on the gardens roses. The monks were going to be pissed…

Jawwie jumped over the border first, and then Aklase, then Npm. Jawwie crashed onto the dirt with a sigh of relief. Aklase followed her lead and did the same, breathing hard. Npm stood, bent over in exhaustion.

As Aklase looked around at her friends, she began to realize two things. One, that they had probably ditched the rev a couple million steps ago before reaching the border. Two, they all acted like a couple of wusses over one little rev…and it was hilarious.

Aklase began to laugh, softly at first, but it built up to full blown cracking up. She received glares from her friends as they gave her looks that clearly asked 'has she gone crazy?'

"We ran from one rev like a couple of chickens." Aklase voiced her thoughts out loud between laughs.

Npm and Jawwie looked at each other before letting what she said sink in. Npm began to laugh and even Jawwie started to laugh a little.

Their laughs were silenced as Aklase's backpack started ringing. Aklase took out her orb and pressed a button on top of it. War appeared inside the orb, looking angry.

"Where are you guys?" He demanded. "I'm at KBD!"

"You are?" Jawwie sounded concerned, but Aklase and Npm only laughed harder. Npm doubled over from where he was standing and landed beside Aklase, still laughing.

As their laughs died away, Aklase and Npm locked gazes, just as they had at Mudskipper Point. Emotions suddenly exploded inside Aklase and before she knew what she was doing she leaned in to kiss Npm who met her halfway.

The kiss lasted for about 3 seconds before they both turned away. There was nothing heated about it. Nothing sensual. But it was passion filled and that's all that mattered to Aklase.

Aklase casted a swift glance toward Jawwie, but she was talking to the orb now explaining what happened. She hadn't noticed.

Aklase smiled and looked back at Npm who was beaming happily. Maybe a kiss was what they needed after all… 

* * *

Aklase was sitting on the rock pile by the river side that had been her destination. She loved it here. It was so peaceful, even though it was near Barbarian Village. Though she was far enough away that she couldn't hear their battle cries. She heard birds tweet in the huge yew tree that was above her and she watched tiny little fish swim in the clear river. Squirrels bounced around together in some kind of playful dance on the other side of the river. Aklase watched them with a smile on her face. Spring was in the air and with it, new love was blooming.

And old love was dying…

Aklase allowed herself to drop a little ways on a rock just under her, where she was close enough to dip her feet in the water. She hesitated before kicking her boots off and submerged her feet into the water, causing the little fish to swim away in fright. A few moments later, they returned and began to nibble at her toes.

Aklase stifled a laugh. She knew she was acting like a child, but at the moment she didn't care. It wasn't like anyone was watching her. And right now, thinking like a child was making her feel slightly better. For a few seconds, she imagined she was a level 2 again, playing with a ball outside of her house while she watched adventurers much older than her laughing and making jokes. Life was so much simpler back then…

Aklase casted her attention back to the water. The little fish began to move away now. She watched as the water churned a little as some got startled and swam away a little faster. The water was shallow here. It was unlike the water at Port Sarim…

'Where did that come from?' She wondered even though she already knew the answer. Even though it caused her pain, her mind was suddenly swept to that one night. The night she had had nightmares about for weeks after it occurred. She clutched her hands into fists. It made her want to cry thinking about it, but for some reason she just couldn't control her thoughts.

The day after she murdered someone…also known as the last day she saw Npm as a normal adventurer with no clue of her bigger destiny… 

* * *

She ran so hard that her feet had begun to ache. She was slipping on mud over the wet ground and her boots were caked in it but she didn't care. She just had to get there before he left.

Lightning crackled overhead as the storm blew harder. Any normal person would be in a house, sheltering from the storm that was without a doubt the worst Runescape had in a long time. Thunder boomed so loud that Aklase thought her ears were going to fall off.

Water splashed in her face and she had to squint to the point that her eyes were almost closed. She felt like she was running blind. War and Jawwie had only just a few moments ago shown her a note that Npm had written them about his departing. The note explained he needed to get away from there. He couldn't deal with the pain of having to see Aklase every day after what she did. It was too soon and it hurt too much…

Aklase didn't know why she did it…or how she did it. She had planned to have only one beer, which quickly turned into about seven. She had vowed that she would never get drunk under any circumstances…yet she had. And the consequences had been deadly. The whole night was blurry. All she really remembered was Npm's horrified look as he looked down at a motionless figure at the bottom of a cliff.

Her black cavalier threatened to blow off her head from the strong wind, but she placed a hand on it to keep it steady. She was in Port Sarim now, the buildings giving her a little bit of shelter from the rain. She scanned over the mass of ships the best she could. She noticed at once one was missing.

"No…" She whispered her voice not audible over the wind. "No, no, NO!" She screamed louder, her words still drowned out by thunder. She started running again. She was running to that place that made her heart ache, the place where this all began. The place where he had told her he loved her…

She rushed past the gravestones, past the giant rats, past the familiar tree that he had nearly walked her in to. She felt the familiar rocky path underneath her feet.

The storm was brewing even harder now, if that was possible. She looked over across the water, desperate for any glimpse of the ship that told her it had not left Runescape's shore completely yet. She saw nothing. Her heart beat even faster against her ribcage. As she came to the fork in the path, where you choose either to go down the sandy path that leads to the island or the giant hill, she made for the hill.

She rushed up the hill, her breathing becoming ragged. She didn't slow her pace and that made her feet ache even more. Once she reached the top, she scanned the water. It seemed like she could see everything up here…and yet nothing at all. The darkness in the sky and the pounding rain made it impossible to see anything. Her wet hair pressed against her face as the wind nearly blew her off the hill. The rain was pouring so hard now that it hurt, but she barely felt it.

Just then, a long strip of lightning flashed across the sky, lighting up the area. Aklase gaped as she saw the ship. There were a lot of men and women in it, most of them were going down into the bottom to shelter. Her heart began to drop when she didn't see Npm, but quickly sped up again as she saw his familiar dark brown cavalier. He was only just moving from leaning on the ship to the bottom of the ship.

With no time to waste, Aklase took a deep breath. Unleashing it, she bellowed at the top of her lungs, making sure to cup her hands around her mouth to emphasize the volume, "NPM!" Her scream split the air.

Through the dim light, now that she knew where the ship was, she could only just barely see Npm turn around in surprise and look around.

"NPM!" She screeched again, waving her hands in the air this time. Another flash of lightning lit the sky and now she saw Npm looking straight at her.

"NPM!" She called again. "COME BACK!" She felt sure that he heard her, but he made no sign that he was going to jump the ship or ask to go back. He just looked at her.

"PLEASE!" She pleaded. "I'M SORRY!" She felt water streak down her cheeks now that wasn't rain water.

Npm looked at her for a few more moments before pointedly turning his back on her. She gaped, feeling so much pain and helplessness as he went below the ship, not looking back once. 

* * *

Aklase pressed her legs against herself. She was curled up in a ball now, her feet out of the water. She felt like sobbing, but she held back her feelings of sorrow. That was all in the past, he had forgiven her and their love was going to be much stronger than before.

Or at least that was how it was supposed to be…

She breathed in deeply and let out a long sigh. She played with a bit of moss sticking out between the rocks. Life was so unfair…HER life was so unfair. But she couldn't do anything about it. Merlin had made that quite clear.

As the warm afternoon sun beamed down on her, she stretched herself across the rocks, enjoying the smoothness of them along with the warmth beaming on her. For a minute, she just wanted to feel like just another adventurer, without a care in the world. She felt she was at least owed that much.

As the peaceful twittering of the birds overhead and the gentle gurgle of the water dragged on, Aklase's eyes began to droop. She just felt so…relaxed.

Finally giving up the fight between wakefulness and sleep, she allowed herself to fall into the alter reality life of dream world. 

* * *

"Aklase…wake up." A gentle, familiar voice spoke softly in her ear. She dismissed it, figuring she imagined it. Figuring it was one of those things you thought you heard while you were in that stage between the waking world and the dream world.

"Aklase!" The voice spoke again, this time more clearly and firmly. Aklase's eyes flew open and she sat up with a start. This wasn't where she had fallen asleep…

Instead of smooth rock under her thin frame, she was lying on soft grass. The softest grass she ever felt. Before her were trees, millions of trees and flowers blooming around her. Butterflies flew above her, on and off of flowers. This place was truly beautiful…

"Behind you." The voice spoke again.

Aklase froze, recognizing the voice completely now. But it couldn't be…could it?

She was almost afraid to turn around, but she did. Before her, hair being whipped in the gentle breeze stood that familiar brown gaze that she had been hypnotized by over and over again.

"Npm…" She whispered in disbelief. She was dreaming. There was no other explanation. How else could she see her dead boyfriend standing in front of her, fully intact?

Npm smiled at her and slowly walked over to her, his movements barely moving the ground that they stood on. Aklase stood up just as Npm reached her. He looked so…happy. When he was alive even when he laughed there was always that one lingering unhappy speck in his eyes that he tried not to bring to notice. Now, there was nothing but happiness.

"You're…" Aklase began to croak out, "dead. How can you be here now? Am I dreaming?"

Npm's hand reached up and gently caressed her face. His thumb stroking her cheek. "You're so beautiful…" He whispered to her.

As much as she absolutely loved hearing his voice again and hear him call her beautiful just like he used to, she asked again, "You didn't answer my question. Why can I see you?" She only now just noticed the faint white outline around him.

"I'm a spirit, Aklase." He said it like it was the simplest thing in the world. "You do know what those are, don't you?"

Aklase nodded. "A being that has died but is not yet in Heaven or Hell because it has unfinished business on Runescape." Aklase confirmed.

Npm nodded, his face suddenly growing serious. "Merlin may have told you that my destiny is over, but even he doesn't know everything."

"So you're coming back to Runescape?" Aklase blurted out hopefully, but her face dropped when Npm shook his head.

"No, I'm sorry. But I am going to be your guide…like a…" He seemed to be searching for the word.

"Guardian angel?" Aklase asked even though she knew how stupid it sounded.

Npm smiled. "Leave it to you to figure it out."

"So…you haven't left me?" Aklase whispered, words getting caught in her throat.

"You can't get rid of me. I'm like a pain in your butt that never goes away." He laughed softly. Aklase took note that he hadn't cursed…

Aklase laughed along slightly and stared at the grass. "We're…The Five now?" She asked. "I mean, once the real Four comes…"

Npm shook his head again. "No. You will still be The Four. I'm a part of you now Aklase." He brought his hand to her chin and slowly lifted her head up to face him. "I always have been…" His words faded away into the breeze, along with his faint outline.

Aklase watched as the boy that was in front of her suddenly turned into a million little white sparks that floated into the breeze…

Aklase watched them float away, blinking before whispering, "Goodbye…guardian angel." For the first time in days, maybe even months, her heart seemed to feel full again. 

* * *

"AKLASE!" A screech made Aklase come back to wakefulness. She opened her eyes and looked up to see Jawwie standing over her. She slowly lifted her head and saw Jawwie draw in a breath.

"Thank God…I thought you were dead." Jawwie sighed in relief, only half joking.

Aklase smiled, feeling the best she had in a long time. "You're not getting rid of me that easy." She laughed quietly, sitting up.

Jawwie raised an eyebrow before sitting down beside her. "Weird…I was expecting to see an extremely pissed Aklase. What have you been drinking?"

Aklase opened her mouth but quickly thought better of it and shook her head. "Just this dream I had. It sort of brought me back to what matters."

Jawwie blinked in confusion, but didn't question her. "Well…whatever it was, I'm glad it did the job of calming you down for me."

Aklase looked up at the sky. The sun was beginning to set now. She must have been sleeping for a while…

"War's sorry you know." Jawwie suddenly told her. "He has too much damn pride to tell you himself, but he's sorry. This whole episode is just hard on all of us, you know?"

Aklase nodded. "I forgive him. If we're all fighting it isn't going to get us very far…especially with what's coming up ahead."

"Do you think you'll be ok?" Jawwie asked her. Aklase silently thanked her for her friendship, but something else was truly comforting her right now.

"Yeah…" She said as she watched little white sparks float over the water. "I think I'm going to be just fine." 

* * *

~To be continued~ 

* * *

FINALLY, GEEZ! I'm done with this monster…

Ok so my computer had a virus and was unusable my WHOLE spring break so I couldn't get any writing done. But I'm finally done. I apologize for all the fluff I usually don't like to put them in my stories, but I think it was a good break from the action/adventure type things.

Review!


End file.
